Their Past, Our Present
by Taka and Maki
Summary: The past is revealed. Victory comes for one side, but at the cost of lives. But the story doesn't end here. What happens when old alliances must be called upon again for the new generation? [CH 16 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

Yoshimi: Welcome to the new, revised, better than ever…

Maki: …version of Their Past, our Present! We are delighted to inform you…

Yoshimi: …that we are rewriting the whole fic!

Other Voice: **disclaimer: **We do NOT own Inuyasha or any character created by Rumiko Takahashi. Any original characters, settings, events and times are property of us and if they in any way resemble the real world or events of, it is entirely coincidental.

Maki: Thank you, O.V. for that. And now…

Yoshimi: on with the story!

* * *

**Part 1 – Their Past**

Their Past, Our Present

Chapter 1 "Mika and Miroku, what a twisted life."

* * *

Kagome sat at the kitchen table, fingering the hem on her blue skirt and staring at the burn mark on the table surface. She laughed silently to herself as the memory relived itself in her mind. She had taught Inuyasha how to use the 'magic fire sticks' or matches. Luckily there hadn't been too huge of a fire.

"Kagome..." Mrs. Higurashi started, bringing Kagome back to the present.

"Mama..." Kagome said quietly, as she met her mother's maroon gaze with her own, " Mama, how did you know it was Miroku?"

Kagome and her mother were looking at pictures from Kagome's new Polaroid camera. There had been one photo of Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kilala and Shippo standing by Keade's house. Kagome was telling her mother about Kilala when Mrs. Higurashi breathed Miroku's name quietly. Kagome was sure her mother didn't know who Miroku was; it was creepy.

"Kagome, I have a story to tell you. I don't know all of it, it's a distant memory that I had lost. I will tell you what I can remember..."

* * *

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha fretted, perched on the limb of the tree.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon, Inuyasha. She's always late. Why should you care anyways, she's just a shard detector to –"

Shippo didn't even get to finish his statement because he was soundly slapped upside the head.

At that precise moment, Kagome came out of the well, yelling, "Osuwari!"

She glared at Inuyasha, as he got aquatinted with the dirt fifty feet below his branch, picked up Shippo and walked away.

Kagome continued to Kaede-obachan's hut and entered smiling. She sat her extremely heavy yellow bag down with a sigh. She had packed extra of everything because she expected to stay a little longer than usual.

Going back outside and around to the garden she spied Miroku trying to grope Sango…again.

"Houshi-sama?" she called to the monk, " Please, cease trying to touch Sango and come here for a moment. I need to talk to you."

Sango whirled around and smacked the monk, then turned to face Kagome glaring at her.

"It's okay, Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed, grinning slyly, " I just have a message for him from my mother. He'll be back to squeeze you in a second."

She left the garden, Miroku following behind. Sango stood blushing with embarrassment and anger.

"What is it, Lady Kagome?"

"For one Miroku, call me Kagome, and two I have a story to tell you. And no, the story doesn't involve a monk impregnating an exterminator. " Miroku's looked slightly dejected at the comment but settled himself on the ground and waited patiently.

"There once was a village, a small village not far from Kaede-obachan's village. In that village lived a little girl. Her name was Mika. She was best friends with the miko-in-training and had a happy life. That was until she was eighteen. Youkai attacked the village, hundreds of youkai, their reason for just pure fun. There were few survivors; Mika's parents were not among them.

With so few survivors, the village had no hopes of rebuilding, and so those who wished to try to live again packed up what they had left. They traveled to this very village. During that time Mika met a monk," Kagome stopped to see what Miroku was thinking, his face showed some interest, "you see, this monk -he was cursed."

"Cursed?" Miroku asked, slightly incredulous.

"Yes, cursed, and don't interrupt. Now this monk was very perverted and got some sick pleasure out of groping Mika. Yet through it all, the monk was kind, caring, passionate, and determined. So despite his constant groping of every female in the village she seemed to be falling in love with him. To make a long story short they got married and not long after had one child, a boy.

It was in their second year together the monk's curse finally reached its peak. It destroyed the young monk, who was but twenty. The curse sucked him in, and Mika was unfortunate to have been sucked in also. But she had a will to live and her intentions were pure. She only wanted to be there for her son, so the curse let her live.

Her best friend from childhood, the miko, preformed the ceremony of her passing. This miko was named kik-kik-Kikyou," Kagome stuttered but forged on, determined to complete her story, "When Mika awoke she was not in this world as she hoped but in a hospital in the modern era, my time. The doctors said that a young man found her lying on a street, and that she had no memory of her life, just her name."

By this point Miroku was looking very pale, "Miroku? Are you okay?" she asked, and Miroku nodded so Kagome continued, worried at the affect this was having of her friend, "Mika, or Kamika, is my mother. Her young son who was left without parents still lives. His name is..."

(A/N: You have no idea how tempted we were to stop here!)

"His name is…Miroku."

* * *

"Where is she!" Inuyasha roared as he crashed through the door of Kaede's hut, "Where is that wench?"

"She went with Houshi-sama somewhere, she had a message for him from her mother," Sango said quietly from the corner

Inuyasha shut up, he didn't like seeing his friend so worried or sad, "Aw, Sango, I'm sure it's okay, there's nothing between them. "

Sango wiped her eyes and stood up, "You're sure?"

"Of course!" Inuyasha said in his cocky manner, "And by the way,I can also tell how you feel about him."

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha, Hirikotsu. Hirikotsu, Inuyasha. The boomerang was taught some colorful language that day

"What happened here?" Kagome asked when she entered Kaede-obachan's. Inuyasha was sitting in one corner of the room, sulking, and Sango in the other. Shippo sat in the middle of it all staring up at the ceiling.

"I have no clue, I walked in and Inuyasha was lying on the floor. Sango was looking pretty angry so I didn't ask," Shippo filled Kagome in as he moved to perch on her shoulder.

"Well, now that that's done, who would like some Ramen?"

"WAIT JUST ONE SECOND!" Sango screeched, "AREN'T YOU GOING TO TELL US WHAT THAT WAS ALL ABOUT?"

"What-what was all about Sango-chan? Oh, you mean the message from my mother?"

Just then Miroku entered the hut. His face was whiter than paper and he looked to be in a state of shock.

"Kagome... her mother...me...my mother...Ohmigod...my mother..."

"What is his problem?" Inuyasha spoke up for the first time since being whacked by Sango.

"He's in shock. I guess I'd better fill you all in."

Kagome proceeded to explain the whole thing to the gang. By the time she was finished everyone was acting really strange. Sango looked relieved and moved to sit by Miroku, her hand of his shoulder, which confused Miroku even more to see Sango being weird. Shippo was just too confused to work it out, and Inuyasha just sat there looking from Miroku to Kagome.

It was Miroku, who broke the silence, "See...related...half-siblin" He was cut short by a slap from Sango; even in shock he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"We should all get some sleep, it's been a long day and we have jewel shards to look for in the morning." Kagome reasoned.

The candles were blown out and everyone retired to their futons, and Inuyasha to the tree by the window.

"Oyasumi Dog-Boy! Oyasumi Miroku-kun! Oyasumi Shippo-chan! Oyasumi Sango- chan! Oyasumi Kilala!"

And with that, as if a magic spell, the village was silent, all were sleeping, except one hanyou, who was still sitting in a tree, still puzzling over the fact that the ear-tweaking menace used to be Kikyou's best friend. This might have a weird effect on the defeating of Naraku.

* * *

Yoshimi: well? What you think?

Maki: We need FIVE (5) one-two-three-four-FIVE review before we continue.

Words:

Osuwari: Sit Boy!  
-obachan: for elderly women  
Hirikotsu: Sango's boomerang  
Oyasumi: Good Night

Maki: MINE!

Yoshimi: Nooooooooooo! continue to argue about pointy sticks

Other Voice: Seeing as Maki and Yoshimi are arguing, AGAIN, I will say it for them: Ja Ne and Feh!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 "And the group just keeps growing"  
Yoshimi: We didn't get...  
Maki: ...the right number of reviews!  
Yoshimi: Don't finish my sentences, you know I...  
Maki: ...hate that.  
Yoshimi:Grr...

* * *

_There was only darkness. He could here his foot steps, rapping on unseen pavement as he ran. Her voice. A cry he'd listened so closely for. Sango's voice calling his name. It was all downed out suddenly by dreaded laughter. A strong 'ku ku ku'. Naraku saying, '_ You time is up monk...two weeks!' _And a scream he reconized as his own._

Miroku woke with a start. He'd been having vivid dreams of late, but none matched this. u

"Monk?" Sango whispered, prodding his shoulder in the dark.

"Sango, what are you doing up?" Miroku mumbled.

"I heard you cry out. Are you ok?"

"Yes," Miroku admitted, " I was dreaming."

"Would I be prodding to ask what of?" Sango said, seriously.

Mirokuhesitated before replying honestly, "how long I have before I am to die."

"What's all the noise?" came Kagome's voice through the dark

"Yeah you two, mind letting us in on your lil' secret?" Inuyasharemarked from overhead.

"I was dreaming and woke Sango," Miroku stated, " she was just inquiring of what I was dreaming of."

"And what is that?" Kagome said

"When I am to die," Miroku said for the second time that night.

Sango whispered shakily, "I was about to question him on when that was."

"When, Miroku?" Kagome pressed. She had just found out that Miroku was her half brother; she didn't want to lose him now.

"Two weeks."

Sango gasped and Kagome stifled a cry. Inuyasha just said, " So we search for the shards faster. Big deal, we only had two left anyway."

"Yeah, Kouga's," Kagome dreaded the thought of facing Kouga. The guy called her 'his woman' after all. Going to him was the last thing she wanted, but the first thing she needed to do. For the group.

* * *

"Hey, Kags, you finished in there?" Inuyasha was standing outside Kaede-obachan's hut, where Kagome and Kaede were working some 'miko magic'. Actually they were making a potion, of which Kagome would tell nothing of to anyone.

Kagome came out clutching a small, white pill, and a small midnight- blue one, " Ta-da!" she said, "This, not a sword or weapon, will bring down Kouga!"

"Keh! That little thing?" Inuyasha scoffed, turning on his heel.

"You never know Inuyasha, some of the things from Kagome-sama's time can do great damage. Like that...um...Kagome? What do you call that clicker thingy that kills people with a boom?" Miroku asked.

"A gun, and yes, you're right, this thing can kill, or lets just say, in Kouga's case, worse."

"Uh?" Sango said confused, " what do you mean worse?"

Kagome didn't answer, just smiled evilly. Sango gulped.

"Are we going to go or not?" Shippo said, tired of being left in the dark.

The party of six was walking towards the Godshinboku Tree. Each deep in though or stuck in akward silence. The calm before the storm.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, disterbing the stillness.

Sighing he answered, " what is it?"

"I know that you don't like the idea of the pill," Kagome talked fast, "but think of it this way, we need Kouga's help, and we can't have him injured," she stopped for a breath, "and, I really know that you won't like what I'm going to do to get Kouga to take the pill, so all I have to say is that I'm sorry, and that I don't mean any of it."

Inuyasha was puzzled. She was apologizing? For something she hasn't even done yet?He was too confused to respond.

* * *

"Kouga?_ Kouga_!" a distressed. frightened sound came to him; Kagome's voice.

Sensing trouble of some sort, the wolf demon headed towards the call, ready to fight any who got in the way of his rescue mission.

"Kagome! You're mine and no harm shall come to you!" he called out in his thoughts.

It was a scene no one wanted to play. Like actors each person was standing mechanically as if directed by a playwrite. Kagome in front of the sacred tree, an oh-so-frightened look upon her face. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were placed behind her, a few meters back and in a wary mood. Inuyasha stood against the tree itself, looking arrogant, mean and spiteful.

"Kagome! Is this pitiful half-breed hurting you?" Kouga said, slightly out of breath as he dashed into the clearing.

Kagome nodded, "He's scaring me Kouga-kun."

Shewent and stood beside Kouga, draping her hand around his waist. For a second Kouga was too shocked to say anything.

"Uh, Kagome?" he said, finally finding his voice.

"But everything's all right now, you're here," Kagome turned to face Kouga as she said this. Then she coughed, doubling over and putting her hand over her mouth.

Only Inuyasha saw her put a small, white object in her mouth. His ear, which had been lying flat on his head in pain, what she said had hurt, perked up. He was beginning to get the picture. Inuyasha dreaded what Kagome would do next, he knew now, the only way to get Kouga to take the pill.

Sango hid her eyes and Miroku put his arm around her. They knew what was coming, but they also knew what would come with it. Sango had tried to stop Kagome earlier but she was determined. They had to get Kouga on their side, and drastic times call for drastic measures.

Kagome turned to face Kouga again. Her arms snaked around his neck. Her face inched closer, and she licked her lips. Then she did the thing that Inuyasha would remember to the end of his days- she kissed Kouga.

He no longer saw the Goshinboku behind them, only Kagome and Kouga. He could no longer hear anything, just the sound of his own heart screaming in pain. Her words from earlier came back to him, 'and, I really know that you wont like what I'm going to do to get Kouga to take the pill so all I have to say is that I'm sorry, and that I don't mean any of it.' It didn't matter that she didn't mean it because she was kissing Kouga.

Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha. Whatever link she had to sanity dissolved that instant. She saw it in his eyes: the thing she feared most. Betrayal.

Kagome backed away from Kouga. He was smiling from ear to ear. Then that smile faded. His face twisted into a grimace of pain and he fell to his knees.

"What the fuck did you do to me woman?" Kouga asked through grunts of pain.

By now Kagome had walked over to Inuyasha, she had tears in her eyes.

"Kouga," she said not looking away from Inuyasha's eyes, " take a look at yourself, as you are now. You often forget that I am a miko."

All eyes were on Kouga then. His tail was gone; his ears had lost their point. No fangs, nor claws. His shikon shards lay on the ground.

"You turned me into a... into a..."

"A human!" Miroku laughed, so this was what she did; smart girl.

"You! You turned me human! How could you? Why?" Kouga was confused.

"Kouga, I have two reasons for turning you human. The first is that we need your shikon shards," Kagome said as she walked forward and picked his shards off the ground, "and the second is that we need you as a friend, not an enemy. Now all the shards are either held by us, "she held up theirpart of the jewel, "or Naraku. The battle draws near, we need all the help we can get."

Kouga still was not convinced, "why would I help? What do I gain?"

"You'd gain becoming a youkai again, for one," Kagome informed him, trying to hide her laughter, " and Naraku willanihilate the wolf tribes if he wins, you should know that."

"And if I agree, you can turn me back to a youkai? No tricks, nothing?"

"Yes, on one condition. And this includes you Inuyasha, because I can slip another one on these in your Ramen if you don't agree. You. Have. To. Get. Along."

Kouga paused for a second then said, "but only for my woman."

Inuyasha just 'feh-d' and looked away. It was the closest to 'yes' you'd get from either of them.

"Good, now lets get going, and Kouga, I'm not your wom-"

"Quiet Kagome, there's something out there," Inuyasha said as he crouched low, growling.

"I smell it too. ItsNaraku!" Kouga said, "Quick Kagome, change me back."

Kagome tossed Kouga the midnight-blue pill. He examined the new object then swallowed it and turned back into a youkai in a swirl of dust.

A rustle over head, then, not Naraku, but Kagura, landed with a soft thud in front of Inuyasha.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha said, "What? Naraku too scared to come face us so he sent you?"

"That bastard? Why would I fight those whooppose against him?" Kagura said, standing gracefully.

"Erm..." Miroku said as he, Sango, Shippo and Kirara came over, "I'm confused. Naraku created you and you've always been on his side. Care to explain?"

"Not anymore," Kagura said stiffly, " No, not anymore. In fact, I came to ask if I might join those who rally against him. Rumor in these parts is that a group of outcastsare going to challenge Naraku once and for all. I figured it might be you."

"Um..." Kagome said quietly, " we are going to challenge him, but how do we know we can trust you?"

"Are you a miko or not girl? Probe my aura!" Kagura snapped.

"Right," Kagome concentrated for a second then said, " no, she's not lying."

"Kagome! Where did you learn that?" Sango asked.

"I forgot that I could do it now, it comes with becoming a miko. But I still don't have my full miko powers yet," Kagome finished sadly.

Suddenly Shippo spoke, "Where is Kanna? Don't you always travel together?"

"No," Kagura said, with a hint of despise in her voice, " Kanna chose to stay with Naraku."

It was Kouga who spoke the unsaid question, " Can you lead us to Naraku's castle?"

Kagura nodded, and she turned and started walking North without another word.

* * *

(Sometime later that night)

"Inuyasha it's getting dark, we should stop and make camp for the night."

"Feh, whatever."

"I'll make Ramen! And I think that I have an extra sleeping bag for Kagura. Shippo do you mind sharing with me?"

"Nope!"

"Oyasumi Inuyasha. Oyasumi Kouga-kun. Oyasumi Kirara. Oyasumi Sango-chan. Oyasumi Shippo. Oyasumi Miroku-sama. Oyasumi Kagu-."

"Kagome! Shut-up!" Inuyasha said, as he dropped down from the tree he was perched in and covered Kagome's mouth, " Kuso! How did I not smell them coming?"

Inuyasha had smelt the last three people he wanted to be around...

* * *

Maki: ooooooooh! Who is it?

Yoshimi: You know very well who it is...but I'll give the readers a hint... Kagura led them there.

Kagome: Who?

Inuyasha : It's- _choke_

Maki: now, now Inu-chan...we can't have you telling everyone.

Shippo: Inu-chan? _hysterical laughter_

Yoshimi: _cuts in before someonecoughshippocough gets hurt_ I think that I have an idea Maki...

Maki: What?

Yoshimi: I want to turn Inuyasha into a PLUSHIE!

Inuyasha: Nooooooooooooooo...

Yoshimi: Yes

Inuyasha: no

Yoshimi: yes, jerk

Inuyasha: no, whore

Yoshimi: yes, bastard

Inuyasha: No, bitch

Yoshimi: A bitch would be a dog, dog-boy, are you implying something?

Inuyasha:...

Kagome: Well Inuyasha? _face red_

Inuyasha: NO!

Other Voice: Guess who? Yup, I get to make my appearance when they are to distracted to say anything. So I'd just like to say, (5) FIVE one-two-three- four-FIVE reviews are needed. Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshimi: Grrrr.........Still didn't get enough reviews...  
  
Maki: Do you people hate us?  
  
Other Voice: So if you want to find out what happens.........who are the three people? What is going on? Will there be an unexpected twist? What part does Kikyou play in this? To find out the answers to these questions and-  
  
Maki: but we weren't distracted or anything! Your not supposed to be here! *pokes other voice*  
  
Other Voice: Too bad.........as I was saying......... and more read the next installment of...  
  
Their Past, Our Present  
  
Chapter 3 "Why are all these people here?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Recap:  
  
"Oyasumi Inuyasha. Oyasumi Kouga-kun. Oyasumi Kirara. Oyasumi Sango-chan. Oyasumi Shippo. Oyasumi Miroku-sama. Oyasumi Kagu-."  
  
"Kagome! Shut-up!" Inuyasha said, as he dropped down from the tree he was perched in and covered Kagome's mouth, "Kuso! How did I not smell them coming?"  
  
Inuyasha had smelt the last three people he wanted to be around...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A voice sounded from the left in the dark, "Good to see you Kagura, I see you found my half-brother all right."  
  
"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked angrily, pulling out Tetsuseiga. Kirara transformed and her hackles rose as she growled.  
  
"You!" Kouga turned pointing accusingly to Kagura, "You led him here!"  
  
"That I did, wolf, but he is here on his own accord, not necessarily the same cause as I."  
  
"I am here, brother, to ask you a question," Sesshomaru said in his blank manner, "alone if you will," he gestured to Jaken, Rin, Miroku, Sango and the rest of the people standing around them.  
  
"Come on Rin, come tell me about your adventures, "Kagome said as she led Rin away, babbling  
  
"But Master Sesshomaru? Why cannot I attend the meeting with your half- brother?"  
  
"Alone Jaken, are you too dense to translate that?" Miroku asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, not sheathing Tetsuseiga.  
  
"I have come, brother, to ask if you know where the baboon man Naraku dwells," Sesshomaru impassively asked, adjusting his puff on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by this request, but none the less wary, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Ah, I thought you would have figured that out brother, maybe you are not as intelligent as I thought. It is because, if you and your pathetic gathering of humans and demons fail, Naraku will possess the entire Shikon jewel and be able to overtake my lands, our fore-father's lands."  
  
"But that's only part of it isn't it?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing to where the rest of the gumi was gathered, "you fear for your little tag-along child's safety do you not? I still do not understand how a demon with no heart can have a child along with him, a human at that."  
  
"You, brother, also have humans along, do you not fear for their safety?"  
  
"But she is a child! And, besides, I am half-human," Inuyasha said roughly.  
  
"But is not the kitsune also young?" Sesshomaru retorted.  
  
"True, maybe your little girl, names Rin isn't it? Maybe they should stay with the miko, Kaede."  
  
"No!" Sesshomaru said, a little defensively, "Rin goes where I go."  
  
"So you do care for her do you not?" Inuyasha knew he was pushing his luck, sitting here, talking with Sesshomaru of all people, and testing his patients.  
  
"One more word half-demon and your dead," for a moment, Sesshomaru lost his impassive composure and had looked angered. His hand started to glow with poison. Even Inuyasha could recognize that he had touched a nerve.  
  
"Even If I tell you where Naraku is," Inuyasha said slowly, changing the subject, "you will not be able to defeat him alone, he has half the Shikon no Tama for kami*-sake!"  
  
"What are you suggesting, brother?"  
  
"I don't know." Inuyasha said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think that they could be talking about?" Sango asked Kagome, who was watching Miroku attentively as he talked with Rin, if her half- brother tried anything on a little girl, she'd kill him.  
  
"What was that Sango?" Kagome said, turning her attention to her friend.  
  
"I said, what do you think- "  
  
At that moment Sesshomaru and Inuyasha entered the clearing. Inuyasha looked slightly confused while Sesshomaru looked blank as ever.  
  
"Miko," Sesshomaru said, turning to face Kagome, "will you tell me where Naraku's castle is? My useless half-brother will tell nothing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have already been over this with my brother. Naraku threatens my lands."  
  
"You will never be able to defeat him alone!" Kagome said  
  
"I have also been over that with Inuyasha."  
  
"What did he suggest?" Kouga asked, coming over to stand beside Kagome.  
  
"He was useless to provide and answer."  
  
"Why don't you join us?" Kagome asked, slowly with each word clear and precise.  
  
"What?!?" Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell are you thinking?"  
  
"I'm thinking that we could use another ally!" Kagome said heatedly.  
  
"Hmm......... an interesting suggestion miko, I shall consider it," Sesshomaru looked thoughtful, "it might be handy to have a larger group than just myself and Jaken to protect Rin."  
  
"Sugoi*!" Kagome chirped, almost birdlike, "shall we camp now, we are almost dead asleep!"  
  
"I did not say-"Sesshomaru started but Kagome cut in.  
  
"Will you be sleeping in a tree like Inuyasha or will you require a sleeping-bag?"  
  
"I require nothing........ a sleeping-what?"  
  
"A Sleeping-bag!" Kagome showed Sesshomaru the sleeping bags laid out.  
  
"I require nothing, but Rin might need one of those sleeping-bags."  
  
"Does Rin get a sleeping-bag like Shippo-chan?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yes Rin, you get a sleeping-bag like Shippo, but you will have to share one with him.........ka*?" Kagome turned then to Shippo, "You don't mind sharing do you?"  
  
"Nope!" Shippo said enthusiastically.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about midnight when Kouga heard the hooves of an approaching horse. He nudged Kagome awake and told her what he had heard, and smelt, as well.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome said softly to the figure in the tree.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha answered dropping down beside her.  
  
"There is a horse approaching," she whispered.  
  
"I know, I smelt it about ten minutes ago, it's just a human."  
  
The sound of hooves was now loud enough to wake the humans, "What is it the Rin hears?" Rin whispered.  
  
"It's a horse Rin," Sango said, going to stand by the little girl.  
  
They would soon find out who rode the horse, for at that moment it, and its rider entered the clearing where the seven demons and four humans were gathered.  
  
"What are all these people doing here?" Kaede's voice asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maki: Yeah for Kaede!  
  
Yoshimi: *sarcastically* Yes, yippee.........We need reviews people!  
  
Maki: Review.........Five of them! Hmmmmm.........Me wants a Shippo plushie! *eyes Yoshimi's Inu-chan plushie*  
  
Shippo: *looks horrified* but.........but.........wouldn't you like a Miroku plushie better? I'm just a kid!  
  
Miroku: Hey! Every man for himself!  
  
Maki: I. WANT. A. SHIPPO. PLUSHIE!  
  
Shippo: *runs*  
  
Other Voice: Tune in next time to find out what happens.........  
  
Words: kami: god  
  
ka?: okay?  
  
sugoi: great  
  
Ja Ne and Feh! 


	4. Chapter 4

Yoshimi: Got bored so did the fourth chapter.........  
  
Maki: Bored? You? Did you have a book to read?  
  
Yoshimi: No.........  
  
Maki: *gasp* Yoshimi has no book? *falls over*  
  
Yoshimi: Here is the fourth presentation of........  
  
Their Past, Our Present  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Nokamis, the shadow cat"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:  
  
They would soon find out who rode the horse, for at that moment it, and its rider entered the clearing where the seven demons and four humans were gathered.  
  
"What are all these people doing here?" Kaede's voice asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede climbed off her horse. She glanced around the clearing as she spoke, "I see ye was successful in recruiting Kouga. Kagome, but is not that one of Naraku's minions?" she turned to Kagura.  
  
"I belong to no one old woman, Naraku created me, but I am my own demon, against the bastard I stand."  
  
"Ah, the slave revolts, It is an old story, I wonder if Naraku knows?" Kaede continued to look around at the strange gathering, "Inuyasha, is this not ye half-brother?" her gaze turned to Sesshomaru, "I thought ye was not on speaking terms."  
  
"I, am the great demon lord of the west, Sesshomaru, old miko. Surly you have heard of me."  
  
"I am afraid I only know ye as Inuyasha's half-brother," Kaede said.  
  
"Kaede, what are you doing here?" Sango asked.  
  
"Ah, child, I came to warn ye. There have been reports of another Naraku minion close by," Kaede said.  
  
"What did it look like?" Kagura said, wondering if Kanna had changed her mind about where her loyalties lie.  
  
"It was reported to be a demon of shadow," Kagura looked confused by this, for Kanna was not of shadow, nor was any of Naraku's other 'children', but Kaede noticed not "some say he was a friend of the village for a long time, but suddenly turned against them."  
  
"Well, if he stands between us and victory, he has to die," Inuyasha said in his cocky manner.  
  
"Inuyasha, I will warn ye now. He is reported to be controlled by a jewel shard," Kaede said, walking back over to her horse.  
  
"Controlled? Then what are we going to do?" Miroku asked.  
  
"We can try to remove the jewel shard without killing him," Kouga suggested, "It can be done, I would know," Kouga glanced down at his right arm remorsefully.  
  
"Feh, why would we waist the time?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because," Kagome said, "Allies are of great importance to us at the moment."  
  
"Kaede? Can you tell us where the village is?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Go west for two day, then turn south. If ye travel at a fast pace, ye should reach where the demon was last spotted," Kaede said as she remounted her horse and cantered off, leaving the eleven companions in dawns first light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So much for a good nights sleep," Kagome muttered from Inuyasha's back later that day.  
  
They had been travelling for a day now; Kagome on Inuyasha's back, Miroku, Shippo and Sango had been riding Kirara until Miroku groped Sango. So now, much to both men's dislike, Miroku was stuck riding on Kouga's back. Rin had been squealing in delight as she clung to Sesshomaru's puff, but he had silenced her earlier with a look. Jaken was stuck holding on to the end Sesshomaru's puff for dear life.  
  
"Shut it Kagome," Inuyasha retorted as he moved to jumping treetops.  
  
"Iie*-" Kagome screamed, but was cut short by a tree branch in the face.  
  
Inuyasha laughed mercilessly until he too tasted pine needles. This got everyone laughing, everyone but Sesshomaru, that is, who looked slightly exasperated.  
  
That night they had an exceptional feast of Ramen and deer. The deer had been spotted by Sesshomaru, who later came back carrying the corpse. Rin, who had been with him, looked surprisingly unfazed by the fact that she was sitting next to a dead animal. On the contrary, she was babbling away happily about roasted deer for dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days west, two days south, the gumi traveled at a remarkable pace. They came to a village, of which the occupants proved useless to give information about the demon, seeing as they were all dead.  
  
"Looks like we found our demon," Sango commented, noting the great amount of thick, dark, fog in the air as well as a chill, "Such a strange fog though." "This is not fog," Kouga said, dropping Miroku, "This is shadow, we have indeed found our demon."  
  
"He's here," Inuyasha said, drawing Tetsuseiga, "He's here somewhere, waiting for us."  
  
"I smell him too," Shippo said, "He smells familiar in a way, but yet not like Naraku at all."  
  
"He's not just a shadow demon," Sesshomaru spoke, "The is a chill about this place, he is of shadow, and ice."  
  
"Quite right, demon lord," A deep, chilling voice came from not just their right, but all around.  
  
"Where are you!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kirara, surprisingly, did not transform. In fact, the only thing she did was looked confused.  
  
"I am here half-demon," the voice said as he walked out from the thick shadows in front of the group.  
  
The demon had midnight hair, it looked almost blue. He wore a black haori and kimono pant with a blue under kimono, just peaking through, and highlighting his ice-blue eyes. One might have thought him a half-demon, for he had deep blue ears on the top of his head, cat ears.  
  
He spoke again, "I am Nokamis, the shadow cat, and you are at your death."  
  
"Kagome! Where is the shard?" Inuyasha asked, taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Um.........There are three of them, in his arms and one in his back. I think the one in his back in controlling him," Kagome said.  
  
"Miko, you can see shards?" Sesshomaru asked, but his face stayed impassive.  
  
"Enough talking!" Nokamis drew his sword, which transformed in a very Tetsuseiga-like way to become a great blade, measuring to be about five feet long and a foot wide. It was shrouded in shadow, "Meet Stormstrike and die under its blade!"  
  
It was then it began. Inuyasha and Nokamis charged each other, their swords meeting, parting and clashing together again.  
  
Miroku reached down to pull off his beads, but Shippo pointed to the sky behind Nokamis, "Look! Naraku's bees!"  
  
Sango released her boomerang from its bindings and said, "Come on Kirara! We'll knock him out from behind"  
  
Kirara looked almost hesitant for a moment but then transformed and allowed Sango to mount her. She took off into the sky, circling in the air until she came down quietly behind Nokamis and Inuyasha as they fiercely battled.  
  
With a great swing, Sango brought Hirokatsu around and it made contact with Nokamis's skull with a sickening crack. Nokamis turned around, his eyes slightly unfocused. He gave a yelp of surprise when he saw Kirara and then slumped to the ground unconscious. Inuyasha shot Sango a look that said, I- had-it-all-under-control.  
  
Kagome walked over to Nokamis and said, "Someone help me lie him on his front so I can quickly remove the shard before he wakes up"  
  
Miroku come over and helper her turn him over and remove his haori and under kimono top. She felt over Nokamis's back until she felt a bulge near his right shoulder blade.  
  
"Does someone have a dagger?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sesshomaru, who had been quietly observing the battle, nodded and turned to Rin, "Give the miko your knife Rin."  
  
Rin reached down to her left ankle and untied a piece of leather the released a small dagger. She handed it to Kagome with a smile, "This is Rin's knife. Rin was given it by a man in a village. Rin likes it very much."  
  
Kagome smiled back and took the dagger carefully. She then slowly cut around the base of the bulge to reveal a single shikon shard. She removed it and pulled out her necklace containing half the shikon jewel. This brought a short gasp from Kouga and a look of amusement from Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome quickly fused the shard with the half and continued to work on the other two shards. When she was done she asked, "Inuyasha? Will you bring me my bag? I think it has some bandages in it."  
  
Inuyasha brought her bag to her with a jealous 'feh' and sat down by a tree to glare at everyone.  
  
Kagome quickly bandaged the wounds from the dagger then turned to Inuyasha, "Did you acquire any wounds?"  
  
Inuyasha just feh'd and turned his head.  
  
"Inuyasha! If you're going to be jealous, you can't have any ramen!" Kagome was getting angry, she stood up and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked slightly fearful at the threat of no ramen, but just feh'd again.  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari*!" Kagome yelled as she stomped off.  
  
Sesshomaru, who had never seen the effects of the submission spell, tried to hide a snort of laughter, but fail in doing so. This brought a look of amazement to everyone's face, they had never heard Sesshomaru laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nokamis stirred sometime that evening. Sango noticed it first as he groaned.  
  
"He's awakening!' She alerted the others who all came over to stand around him.  
  
Now, if you were to awake with five demons, three humans and two children standing around you, you might panic. This is just what Nokamis did as he sat up thrashing under the blanket he had been covered in.  
  
"Who are you people!" he yelled as he back into a tree.  
  
Kagome kneeled down next to him and asked, "Do you remember who you are?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Nokamis, demon from the south. I am an ice-shadow cat demon," Nokamis answered.  
  
"Okay, what do you remember last Nokamis?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"I remember a baboon man. He was offering me a piece of the Shikon no Tama. He put one in each arm and then-" Nokamis glanced down at his arms to see that they were bandaged by very fine linen and that his jewel shards were gone, "Where did they go?" he asked panicking again.  
  
"I have your shards Nokamis," Kagome said, "there was also a shard in your back. It was being used to control you. The baboon man's name was Naraku, he is our enemy. Naraku has effected the lives of everyone here and we are out to kill him. He harms innocents, just to get what he wants. What is wants is the entire Shikon no Tama. It is what we can not allow him to have. We ask for your help to defeat him. Just look around you and see what you did under his control."  
  
Nokamis stood up. He walked through the circle of people to see the village, "Where am I?" he asked, though he knew the answer.  
  
"This is the village you had befriended Nokamis," Miroku said, "this is the work of Naraku."  
  
Nokamis looked around then collapsed onto the ground near tears. Kirara, surprisingly, went over and sat on his lap, she looked as if she were comforting him.  
  
When he saw her, Nokamis looked very surprised, and started to talk to Kirara, "Are you? No this can't be. Are you like me?" Kirara hung her head at his question, "No, I thought not, yet........."  
  
"Nokamis? What are you saying to Kirara?" Sango asked.  
  
"It is not something I can tell you, but something I have to show you." Nokamis answered.  
  
Kirara changed then to her tiger form and looked expectantly at Nokamis.  
  
It got suddenly cold. Shadow started to gather around Nokamis very quickly until you could no longer see him. A wind blew with a chill and sent the shadow away. Standing in Nokamis's place was.........(A/N: Should we stop here? Nah).........Kirara, and yet, not Kirara.  
  
The creature was a cat-demon like Kirara, it had two long tails and over- long canine teeth, but, it was black as a moonless night. It's ears, paws, tail-tips and a small diamond on its forehead were covered in blue ice. The cat-demon had piercing ice-blue eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maki: I got my Shippo plushie!  
  
Yoshimi: Your hopeless. Anyway, what did you think? Weird twist huh?  
  
Maki: How come there are still no reviews? *sarcastically* You people must LOVE us.  
  
Yoshimi: Oh, there will be reviews, eventually......... I'm going to take Shippo's advice.........I want a Miroku plushie!  
  
Miroku: *gulp* Um......... Can I have a plushie? I wouldn't mind a Sango plushie to squeeze. *smack*  
  
Sango: Hentai!!!  
  
Other Voice: Well that's it for now folks. See what's in store for our gumi ne---  
  
Yoshimi: *pushed Other Voice out of the way* Came back again to see what's in store for our favorite gumi!  
  
Maki: New words.........Yeah!  
  
Words:  
  
Iie: no  
  
osuwari: Sit Boy  
  
Yoshimi: Ja Ne  
  
Maki: Feh! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshimi: We're back!  
  
Maki: We got a review! Thank you to sesshomaru_luver.  
  
Yoshimi: This is important. I realized that we forgot the disclaimer. So here it is. We will say it now...and only now until the end of the story. I will mention it in the last chapter.  
  
Maki: 'We do not own Inuyasha. Though we would like to...... We do, however, own any Original characters that might come.'  
  
Yoshimi: We will mention a quick note at the end of each chapter where new characters of appeared. This is a claim on the total make-up and ownership of Nokamis.  
  
Maki: On with the story. Warning: Kikyou bashing  
  
Yoshimi: Prepare for twist and- *fall to the ground with giant bump on head and Maki standing behind holding a giant mallet*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Recap:  
  
Kirara changed then to her tiger form and looked expectantly at Nokamis.  
  
It got suddenly cold. Shadow started to gather around Nokamis very quickly until you could no longer see him. A wind blew with a chill and sent the shadow away. Standing in Nokamis's place was.........Kirara, and yet, not Kirara.  
  
The creature was a cat-demon like Kirara, it had two long tails and over- long canine teeth, but, it was black as a moonless night. It's ears, paws, tail-tips and a small diamond on its forehead were covered in blue ice. The cat-demon had piercing ice-blue eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was nothing to be heard but silence. Then suddenly Sango spoke up, " This is new," she said almost sarcastically.  
  
"This," a low growl came from the cat-demon, "is my true form. My mother was a humanoid demon, my father a cat-demon. I can tread air, much like your friend here."  
  
"That explains your strange scent," Kouga said.  
  
Nokamis suddenly felt a sharp tug on his tail and turned to see an exhausted Rin had snuggled into his soft fur and fell asleep.  
  
"Aw, poor thing!" Kagome cooed, "She must be so tired after four days of straight travel!"  
  
Everyone seemed to see suddenly how tired they were. Kagome spread out sleeping bags, humming as she worked.  
  
"Wait a second!" Inuyasha snapped, "we're just gonna let this......this Naraku 'minion' stay with us? How do we know that he isn't reporting to Naraku, or still on his side?"  
  
Nokamis seemed deeply wounded by Inuyasha's comment, but he did not speak up. It was Miroku who defended him, "Inuyasha! How could you say that! Obviously he's on our side! Didn't you see his reaction when he saw the village? Are you blind man?"  
  
That was the only time they had seen Miroku loose his temper. He was quite a sight; his face was clouded with a touch of anger. Sango suspected he had finally cracked after so much death and destruction.  
  
"I agree," Shippo said, his voice raising with every word, "you are blind Inuyasha! Blind not to see an innocent man, or pain in the eyes of someone," Everyone was surprised by the wiseness of this little kitsune*. Shippo didn't notice and continued, "If there is one thing my daddy taught me before he was murdered, it was that eyes tell emotions; sadness, pain, guilt, happiness, joy and even love. You are blind to not be able to see that Nokamis is innocent, you even can't tell love from a lust to kill!"  
  
Shippo was crying by this time, as he ran and buried himself in Kagome's sleeping bag. Inuyasha was so taken back by the kit's outburst that he said nothing, just stood where he was with a stunned look on his face. There was a moment of stunned silence, broken only by the sobs of the kitsune child.  
  
"I.........I'd better go see if he's okay," Kagome mumbled, blushing at the meaning of Shippo's words. She went over to her sleeping bag and pulled Shippo up onto her lap. The sounds of her whispering soothing words could be heard.  
  
"She's going to make a wonderful mother someday," Miroku whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"You can have that sleeping-bag," Inuyasha grunted to Nokamis, before he leapt up in a tree.  
  
Soon everyone wandered off to a place to sleep. Inuyasha was left in his tree, thinking about all that had gone on that night. His last though was of Miroku's words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Soon, I can feel it," Miroku said the next day as Kagome was making breakfast.  
  
"Feh, we have quite a gathering here, but not enough.........no......... not enough. We need more help," Inuyasha said, more to himself than Miroku. He had been in a deep-thinking mood since the night before.  
  
"Why don't we get some villagers to help?" Sango said, forgetting that not all humans were as well-versed in battle as she.  
  
"And spill more human blood?" Nokamis cried.  
  
"No. No humans. We must train hard, anything to help. We chase a fool's dream, but it's this fool's dream," Inuyasha said, the last part under his breath. He had lost his cocky attitude. All-in-all Inuyasha was very out of character.  
  
"Um......... the rice is ready," Kagome said meekly. She had been very quiet since the night before. Shippo's words had effected her more than anyone else.  
  
(A/N: Yes rice for breakfast! Got a problem with it?)  
  
"Okay Kagome! C'mon everyone! Rin likes rice! You all come eat rice with Rin!"  
  
"Rice? Why not Rame-" Inuyasha stopped speaking suddenly and sniffed the air.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's him."  
  
"Who? Naraku?"  
  
"Get your weapons!"  
  
"How many demons has he got with him?"  
  
"I can smell Naraku, Kanna, Kohoku, about six-hundred demons, and ......... Kikyou," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Where is he Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed, barely being heard about the noise.  
  
"North!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Kikyou that they saw first. She was sitting in a tree, smiling deviously and fingering the feather on an arrow, "Why Inuyasha! What a pleasant surprise! Going to defeat big, bad Naraku now are we?" She said.  
  
"Shut up Kikyou!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't let you through," Kikyou said.  
  
"What the fuck do you mean?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I mean, if you want to get to Naraku, you have to get through me first," Kikyou said, as is Kouga was an idiot.  
  
"Kikyou.........no........." Inuyasha pleaded, "please let us pass!"  
  
"No Inuyasha! You all shall die here!" With her words a hundred demons swarmed up from the ground in front of her, "I will kill you myself Inuyasha!"  
  
It began. Demons charged and the battle became a graveyard. Sango tossed Hirokatsu, taking out but a small portion of demons. Miroku opened his Kazaana, but there were Saimyoushou*(A/N: I think that's what Naraku's bees are called) He used his staff instead. Shippo turned into a large pink bubble and chased off some smaller demons.  
  
But Inuyasha and Kagome saw none of this. They were behind the demons with their backs to the fighting, facing Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou.........please! Don't say you have turned over to Naraku! Think of what he did to us!" Inuyasha begged, not seeing Kagome at all.  
  
"You're right Inuyasha," Kikyou looked distressed. She lunged forward and hugged Inuyasha. He returned the hug.  
  
"No! Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, "look out!"  
  
Inuyasha had not seen the knife in Kikyou's hand. He did, however, feel it's sharp sting as it entered his back. Inuyasha cried out and pushed Kikyou off him.  
  
"Why?" He asked, grasping the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"To immobilize you. The knife had poison on it that will eventually take over your blood-stream and paralyze you. That way you can watch as I hurt you in the deepest way, by killing that girl before your eyes," Kikyou smirked as she pointed one, long, slender finger at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered, "You stay away from Kagome!"  
  
'Now I know what Shippo meant!' he thought, 'love from a lust to kill!' Kikyou just smirked again and aimed her arrow at Kagome, who was paralyzed with fear.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha acted upon instinct. He drew Tetsuseiga and swung.  
  
There was no blood. Just dust as Kikyou's last words rung out, "You will not succeed. We will be together in hell soon Inuyasha. The poison has already started to take effect. (A/N: Yeah! The evil psycho bitch is dead)  
  
"Kikyou........." Inuyasha whispered as he realized what he had done, " Kikyou.........No!"  
  
He heard crying. It was Kagome. She was crying hard, leaning against Sango, who had come over to her. The battle was over.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Kagome," Sango said soothingly as she led her friend off the calm down.  
  
When they were away from the battleground Kagome broke apart, "Oh Sango!" she sobbed, "I just feel that now Inuyasha is going to blame me for Kikyou's death!" the girl continued crying for all she was worth, "I just know he's going to feel that! He was protecting me from her! He had chosen before, he should have just let her kill me!"  
  
"Come now Kagome. It's going to be okay. He was protecting you because I think that he has changed his mind."  
  
"Think! Think! That's all I know! At least you know that Miroku likes you for who you are, not just because you're his dead girlfriend's reincarnation!"  
  
Sango ignored the comment and continued to calm her friend, "it's going to be okay."  
  
They were away from the battle ground, but not far enough away that two pointed dog ears didn't hear every word of their conversation, 'She thinks I'm gonna blame her? How could I? I killed Kikyou, not her.'  
  
He didn't, however, get the full concept of the conversation. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yoshimi: Yeah for Kikyou dying!  
  
Maki: I agree.........she was a psycho bitch  
  
Yoshimi: No offense to kikyou fans......... but I don't see how you could like her.  
  
Maki: We have new words!  
  
Yoshimi: I get to do them  
  
Words:  
  
kitsune: a fox demon with illusional powers  
  
saimyoushou: Naraku's poisonous bees.  
  
Maki: Feh  
  
Yoshimi: Ja Ne  
  
Other Voice: They shall have another chapter up soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yoshimi: Thanks again to sesshomaru_luver for her review, but it helps if you don't repeat the some phrase from your first one......... o.0  
  
Maki: So......... What you all think of Kikyou dying? I thought is was a nice touch.........  
  
Yoshimi: Can we please get on with the story? It's a good chapter this time......... And don't worry waff lovers.........Soon my pretties, soon  
  
Other Voice: Now, don't spoil it for them. You- *mouth is covered by Maki*  
  
Maki: *still holding hand on Other Voice's mouth* Here ya go!  
  
Chapter 6 "An Akumu, prejudice villages, busted and a new friend" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Recap:  
  
They were away from the battle ground, but not far enough away that two pointed dog ears didn't hear every word of their conversation, 'She thinks I'm gonna blame her? How could I? I killed Kikyou, not her.'  
  
He didn't, however, get the full concept of the conversation. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome wiped her eyes and sniffed, "I'm okay Sango. We really have to keep going. Naraku is close, I can sense the jewel shards. Enough time has been spent here, on with the battle!"  
  
She and Sango returned to the battle ground where Miroku was checking to make sure that no one was injured. Nokamis had a nasty wound on his cheek from a demon's claw, but other than that, the only other one injured was Inuyasha.  
  
"About time you got back!" Inuyasha growled, still trying to figure out why Kagome thought that he would blame her.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. Lets go everyone," Kagome said timidly.  
  
"Kagom-"Shippo started.  
  
"No Shippo, we must keep going now. Naraku is close."  
  
"Can you sense him?" Miroku asked, quickly dabbing the disinfectant from Kagome's bag on Nokamis's cheek.  
  
"Yes, there's no time for anything else, lets go," she finished quietly.  
  
"No," Sesshomaru said, "I will not bring Rin into battle."  
  
"Shippo can't come either," Sango stated.  
  
"I can so!" Shippo cried, grasping tightly onto Kagome.  
  
"NO! You and Rin can wait Jaken away from the battle grounds," Kagome said.  
  
"That's it! Good enough. We don't have time to fucking wait around all day and let the bastard get away!" Inuyasha snapped, clearly anxious.  
  
"I agree with dog-tur- I mean Inuyasha here," Kouga said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Let me see your mirror Kanna," Naraku asked in his cold voice.  
  
A white hand passed a mirror that showed a scene of dead youkai, and fourteen companions, "Good, I see Kagura found them, well, no worry then Kanna. She shall destroy them for me. That new neko*-youkai* is there as well. No doubt that the ookami* prince, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha shall destroy each other," he handed back her mirror, unaware that not being able to hear them was a bad sign indeed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had been traveling for days. Still no sign of Naraku. Kagome had felt the shards grow further and further away, and yet she knew they were headed in the right direction. This was no longer a challenge; it was a chase.  
  
"Feh, the coward, he's just running away."  
  
"That's just the problem Inuyasha!" Sango cried, "It has been nearly a month and a half since Houshi-sama's dream!"  
  
"Why Lady Sango! I had no idea that you cared for me that much!" Miroku said, grinning from ear to ear and letting his hands roam.  
  
"Ak! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Miroku fell to the ground unconscious as he was hit over the head with Hirokatsu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome opened her eyes and groggily answered, "whas a mutter Sango?"  
  
"It's Houshi-sama. He's having a nightmare and I can't wake him up!"  
  
Kagome got up and went over to Inuyasha's tree," Inuyasha?" she whispered, "Miroku's having a nightmare, we can't wake him up.......... we might need some help."  
  
Inuyasha jumped down from a tree, but not the tree Kagome had been talking to, but the tree behind her, then he spoke, "I'm over here."  
  
"Oh, sorry, but if your there? Who's up there?"  
  
Sesshomaru came from the tree she had been talking to, Kouga from the one behind it, and Kagura from one on Inuyasha's right side. (A/N: Demons and tree......... o.0 creepy)  
  
"You said the monk was having nightmares and couldn't be awoken?" Kagura questioned, and then went over to the houshi when Kagome nodded.  
  
The monk was tossing from side to side, sweating and crying out. He suddenly lay still and whimpered, then grabbed his right hand and started to scream.  
  
It was no regular scream, but one of a person who was being tortured on the rack, or in this case, one who thought they were being pulled into an air void.  
  
Sango buried her head in Kouga's chest and cried. Kouga, quite shocked, patted her awkwardly on the head.  
  
Shippo and Rin, who had been woken by the scream, had come over and started to shake their friend and try to get him to awake, to no avail.  
  
Kagura looked very distressed by the scene and turned to Kagome.  
  
"This is bad," she said quietly, "I've seen this before. It's nightmares controlled by a demon called an Akumu. It takes a person's worst fears, and constantly gives them nightmares about it. If you cannot wake the houshi, then this Akumu must be very powerful, or have a jewel shard."  
  
"But it couldn't have a jewel shard......... unless......... Naraku!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Let him be. We need to sleep, we can't think without sleep. We can't figure out what to do," Kouga said, prying Sango off him, "You stay by him. Make sure he doesn't strangle himself in the night or something."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We can't carry him anymore!" Sango said as she pulled the unconscious houshi back up on Kirara, where she had been holding him to make sure he didn't fall.  
  
"We'll stop at a village or something," Kagome said, "We can't go after Naraku until we defeat this Akumu anyway. Do you know how to defeat an Akumu Kagura?"  
  
Kagura just shook her head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me? Is there anyone there?" Kagome called up to a look out on the wall surroundings the village.  
  
"What do you want?" the soldier called down.  
  
"Our friend is.........sick........." Kagome called, "we need somewhere to stay.  
  
"No bloody way!" the soldier called down, "you travel with demons! You must be crazy to think we'd let you in!"  
  
"Lets just keep going Kagome," Sango muttered.  
  
"No way are we giving up so easily. Who are you and where's the Sango I know?" Kagome asked, shocked that her friend would give up so easily, "I have an idea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what's your plan?" Nokamis asked.  
  
"You all know I'm a miko right?"  
  
Everyone but Nokamis nodded, he hadn't known, but was not overly shocked.  
  
"Well Kaede taught me a difficult spell, but with enough concentration I can do a guise spell."  
  
There were a few scattered gasps. Sango, Kagura and Kouga knew what she was talking about.  
  
"But......... only very powerful mikos can perform a guise spell," Kagura said, "Naraku underestimated you."  
  
"What's a geyes spell?" Shippo asked  
  
"It's a spell put on you to make you look like something else, like making a demon look human," Nokamis stated  
  
"So, who's first?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello?" a young man with black hair and ice blue eyes called up to a soldier on the wall surrounding.  
  
"Hello neighbor!" the soldier called down.  
  
"Can you let us in?" the man called, "my companions and I need a place to stay for a while. As you can see, my brother is injured." he pointed a man being carried by two men with long hair on a make-shift stretcher, "there are eight of us, not including my brother, and three children and their pet cat."  
  
"No problem friend, our home is your home. Just let me get the leader, he will find you somewhere to stay until your brother is healed," the soldier called down as he disappeared.  
  
"Good job Nokamis!" Kagome whispered  
  
Just then, the great gate swung open, "Welcome," said the voice of an older women, "welcome to Hekiron."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Arigato*! Rin likes miso soup. Rin thanks you for miso soup," Rin babbled on as the family who they were staying with served out miso soup to the gumi.  
  
Sango had found out that the woman who had greeted them was the leader of the village, Hekiron. Her name was Kaizoe. The village was made up of people who had lost loved ones to youkai attacks. They were vicious fighters and disliked youkai intensely.  
  
"So, tell me, are all of you related?" Kaizoe asked the gumi over dinner.  
  
"Well, you see," Sango began nervously.  
  
"No," Kagura provided an excuse, "you see, Nokamis and Miroku are brothers. Sango here is Miroku's wife and young Rin and Shippo are their children. Now Inuyasha," she pointed to Inuyasha, who looked like he was in his human form, "and Sesshomaru," she pointed to Sesshomaru, who was quite a sight. His hair appeared black, his facial markings gone and eyes turned violet. He had discarded his puff to be used a pillow for Miroku, "are brothers. The boy with the blonde hair, Jaken, is Sesshomaru's child. His wife died about a year ago. Kagome is Inuyasha's fiance. We are all demon exterminators."  
  
Kagome put a hand of Inuyasha's arm as a sign to cool off. He had gotten really heated at Kagura's excuse. If he got too angry, the spell would wear off.  
  
"I see," Kaizoe said, turning to Kouga, "and is yourself with young Kagura?" she asked, facing back to the young woman with blue eyes.  
  
"NO!" Kouga and Kagura yelled at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And you shall be in here, Kagome and Inuyasha. I hope the room is satisfactory." Kagome nodded gratefully. The room had two futons pulled together to form one bed, it was covered with a gorgeous hand-embroidered quilt. There was a closet that had many fine kimonos and haoris.  
  
"May I speak to you privately?" Kagome asked Kaizoe, she had been meaning to question her all day about the strange thing she had been experiencing.  
  
"You may."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is it you wish to know, miko Kagome?" Kaizoe asked  
  
"Oh its just – hang on! How can you tell I'm a miko?"  
  
"I am a miko also." Kaizoe stated.  
  
"So that's why I've been sensing a strange aura around you, your more than what you seem," Kagome said, more to herself than Kaizoe.  
  
"As are you, young Kagome, if you are able to produce a guise spell."  
  
"How.........what......... h-how can you tell?" Kagome choked, frightened that their secret was out.  
  
"You friends' aura's tell all. Are you the same group of humans and demons that came by earlier?"  
  
Kagome just nodded.  
  
"Okay then, well good-night."  
  
"Wait! You're not going to kick us out?"  
  
Kaizoe looked surprised, "No my dear, the other villagers do not know, it is them, not I, who have a strong dislike for demons. Just answer me one question, is the story true? The one your wind-demon friend told me?"  
  
"No, it's quite confusing really, you see........."  
  
Kagome launched into their tale, starting at the beginning, not realizing that she was.  
  
"So, are you really from the future?" Kaizoe asked, "And are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru really the sons of Inutaisho? Does Miroku really have a curse? What's Rin's story? Do you know a lot about Nokamis? Do you really think that Naraku is that strong? Is Kikyou really dead? Does Sango like Miroku? Is Miroku really in the grasp of an Akumu?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, Yes. Don't know. No. Yes. Yes. Ask her. And we think so. "  
  
"Whoa......... It's late Kagome, you should really get back to your 'fiance'," Kaizoe walked off chuckling at her joke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maki: Yeah! Over 2000 words this time!  
  
Yoshimi: Yup, and we managed to add another twist.........  
  
Maki: I like twists......... there like pretzels.........  
  
Yoshimi: No like cinnamon sticks!  
  
Maki: Pretzels  
  
Yoshimi: Cinnamon Sticks!  
  
Other Voice: Here are the new words:  
  
neko- cat  
  
youkai- demon  
  
ookami- wolf  
  
arigato- thank you  
  
That's all for now people. Maki and Yoshimi are firmly resolved to not update until they get 5 reveiws.  
  
Yoshimi: Cinnamon Sticks! Ja Ne!  
  
Maki: Pretzels! Feh! 


	7. Chapter7

Yoshimi: Yeah! Five reviews! Thanks to Sesshomaru luver, Calamity, Kaylana, and Lyell for your reviews.  
  
Maki: Your questions will be answered in this chapter or the next.  
  
Yoshimi: Ever heard of foreshadowing? Think about the statement Kagome made to Kaizoe – "your more than what you seem"  
  
Other Voice: Your going to give it away again!  
  
Maki: Ah Shut up!

* * *

Chapter 7 "But it's not just a story"

* * *

Recap:  
  
"Whoa......... It's late Kagome, you should really get back to your 'fiance'," Kaizoe walked off chuckling at her joke.

* * *

"Inuyasha? You awake?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm awake, and I'm about to kill Kagura!"  
  
"Inuyasha! She did what she had to! SHE saved our butts in front of Kaizoe's family."  
  
"And what about in front of Kaizoe? Or after your little talk are you two just the best of friends?" Inuyasha's voice rose with sarcasm.  
  
"She knows the story now, and she's a miko!" Kagome said, defending her friend.  
  
"Oh, yeah, now that's reassuring! She took it a little too easily if you ask me."  
  
"You were listening?"  
  
"Of course! You're not that hard to hear Kagome. I- I just didn't listen after about ten minutes," Inuyasha said, blushing at what Kagome had said, 'I hope she can't see me blushing,' he thought.  
  
Kagome too remembered what she had said, how she referred to him in her mind as 'her hanyou' and how she wished that Kagura's excuse were true.  
  
"Well, oyasumi then," Kagome whispered.

* * *

"I know what happens next!"  
  
"Shut up!"

* * *

The next morning was tense. Everyone seemed a little tense, seeing as Kagura had 'set the board' and they were just pieces that had to play their roles. No one spoke without snapping and Sango was not seen all day. She stayed with Miroku, listening to every scream, every ramble.  
  
"No! Father!" Miroku sobbed in his sleep, reliving childhood memories, "No! Not now! Not the tunnel now! Father!"  
  
Sango flinched, remembering that her own memories were not all good, like seeing her brother, possessed by a demon, kill her family and comrades. She bent down and rubbed the sweat from his forehead with a damp cloth that Kagome had brought her.  
  
There was a knock on the door, "Come in," Sango said wearily. She hoped that whoever it was would be quick about what they wanted she was too tired to pay attention to anyone at the moment.  
  
Kagura walked in and sat on the floor by Sango. She sighed and then asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Me? That's not important. Miroku needs to recover quickly or his wind tunnel will surely suck him up when we need him to fight Naraku. But I am tired," She finished almost guiltily.  
  
"That settles it. You go sleep.........Now. I'll send Kagome to watch Miroku. I've got to go to the library and check something. If I am correct, we can defeat Naraku!"  
  
"Correct about what?"  
  
"The cure," was all Kagura said before leaving to go get Kagome.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama? Why do I have to be blonde? I mean a noble demon like m-" Jaken was cut short by Sesshomaru stepping on his blonde head.  
  
"You, Jaken, are human. You are blonde because that's how it works," Sesshomaru said for the benefit of anyone who might be listening. close and whispered threateningly inside Jaken's ear, "And because that miko wench made you so. Anymore slip ups about demons and you will die a premature death.........any questions?"  
  
Jaken shook his head and dashed off to bug the kitchen maid about lunch.

* * *

Kouga was in the library when Kagura entered it that morning. He looked up when she started browsing through the shelves on demon exterminating and demons.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking for, wench?" He asked, using language he picked up from our favorite half-demon.  
  
"I know you'd like to stay here the rest of your short life. Maybe you like being human. But I don't. I'm going to find the cure for an Akumu," Kagura retorted.  
  
"What! I LIKE being human! As if! You just want to be the hero! You self- centered, greedy, fame-seeking........." Kouga was standing now, yelling.  
  
"Boring, human loving, accusing-"  
  
"Evil, Naraku-helping-"  
  
"Bastard!" Kagura finished  
  
"Mesuinu!" Kouga bellowed. This brought the maid and the guard into the library to find out what the screaming was about.  
  
They might have called it just a 'lovers' quarrel, if the guise spell didn't fade when the wearer got too angry. They instead saw a wolf-demon in human clothes and a wind sorceress without her fans. So the maid screamed and fainted and the guard caught her and then yelled, "Demons! Demons in the library!"  
  
This started Kouga and Kagura. They hadn't realized that they had given away their identity. They ran. Kagura had, in fact, been correct about the Akumu cure. She fled the library, running to Miroku's room. She found not one dreaming person, but two. Kagome was no where to be found.  
  
"Mmmm.........Miroku! Don't go now! Don't leave me!" Sango cried, dreaming of when Miroku tried to leave the group.  
  
Kagura bent down by the girl and shook her awake. At first Sango wouldn't wake up and Kagura was afraid that the Akumu had got her too, but the girl started a second later.  
  
"What? Kagura? Where's Kagome? What's going on? Where are I?"  
  
"Hush girl. Get your senses back!" Kagura waited until the girl had calmed, "I know how to end this."  
  
She showed Sango the book she had been carrying when she ran from the library. She opened it the page and showed the cure to Sango.  
  
"Not the first one, the second. I'll do it," Sango said firmly, "I'll do it."  
  
"Don't you think that there might be another person?"  
  
"No. I'll do it."

* * *

"Okay." "Keep on going! Please?"  
  
"Yeah, Please!"  
  
"Okay girls, then........." (A/N: Ewe! You hentai! That's not it!)

* * *

"Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha called, searching for the missing girl. He'd not seen her since she left with Shippo for a walk. His demon abilities were dulled, so he could not sense her. He'd wanted to ask her if the guise spell had anything to do with it, and the fact that he was feeling really stiff.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha walked into Miroku's room, looking for the miko. He gasped at the sight.  
  
Sango lay on a futon, dreaming and sweating wildly. Miroku was awake, sitting in the corner, holding a book, tears streaming down his face. Wait! Miroku was AWAKE!  
  
"Monk!" Inuyasha said, relieved, but still puzzled by Sango dreaming and Miroku crying.  
  
"Inuyasha?" the usually cheerful monk sniffed and looked back and the book. It was open to a page. He showed it to Inuyasha.  
  
It read:  
  
Akumu (a-coo-moo) a spirit demon who lives off the fear of others by latching to their minds and then giving them nightmares about their worse fears. Akumus are rarely seen and when so, chaos is common is the search and destroy of the demon. There are only two known cures for an Akumu's dreams. The first is that an Akumu can't survive without its prey. If the prey dies, so does the Akumu. Another is that one who loves the victim may take the Akumu upon his or her own mind, freeing the previous victim. If the Akumu is not removed or destroyed, the victim will die.  
  
Miroku slammed the book down, "She took upon her own mind! How could she! Damn her for saving me! DAMN HER!" he yelled, half-breaking down in tears again at the thought of the sacrifice she made, 'Damn her ,' he thought, ' but I thank her too.'  
  
"Erm.........I......... monk.........I don't know how this happened, I don't know much at all, but if it makes you feel better the book says, 'one who loves the victim'. She loves you pal. You're lucky. You have a great girl," Inuyasha was mumbling and stumbling over his own tongue, trying to make the monk feel better, and trying to push Kagome from his mind for a second.  
  
"Holy bloody hell!" Nokamis had entered the room, "Miroku! You alive, you awake! How, when, what, how........."  
  
Then he saw Sango, dreaming her fears on the floor. He figured it out form there.

* * *

She woke sometime in the night. Sango had felt the Akumu's grip weaken, having only enough power to give her dreams every 24 hours.  
  
Miroku woke with a start at her heavy breathing, "Sango!"  
  
He leapt up and grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap, hugging her while she cried, murmuring soft words of comfort.  
  
"Miroku! I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she sobbed harder, not noticing how hard he was trying to control his wandering hand.  
  
"Sorry for what?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"For letting the Akumu get you! I'm supposed to protect the ones I......... the ones I lo.........love!" she cried harder, hugging him around the torso, sobbing for all she was worth.  
  
"Sango, its okay, there's nothing you could do," he whispered in her ear, "what happened, why are you awake?"  
  
"I felt it's power drain away! Naraku must have taken the shard!' She sat up, still on his lap, whipping her eyes, "its now a regular powered one, it can only give me dreams when I sleep. I can be awoken when I dream too. If he has the shard, that means he's coming."  
  
"Don't think about that now. Rest Sango, dreaming takes a lot out of a person," he said, picking her up and moving so he could lean against the wall. He settled her in his lap again, hesitating on whether to let go or not, but Sango settled herself on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing what would come with sleep.

* * *

"Where is Kagome! Inuyasha stormed. He grabbed a passing guard by the collar and raged, "Where is she? Have you seen Kagome?"  
  
"N-no Master Inuyasha! We are searching for Kaizoe-sama also! She hasn't been seen since yesterday morning and there were reports of two demons in the library yesterday."  
  
"Where is she?" Inuyasha bellowed, tossing the guard away from him.  
  
"D-d-demon!" the guard said frightened. The guise spell had worn off.  
  
Inuyasha's demon senses returned for a second full blast. In a time frame of about ten seconds Inuyasha smelt Naraku, Shippo, salty-tears, Kaizoe, and blood. Kagome's blood. It was getting farther away. Naraku had Kagome.  
  
They set off after her. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Nokamis, Jaken, Rin, Kirara, Kouga, and Kagura all swiftly following Naraku's scent.  
  
Inuyasha's demon sensed had only returned for ten seconds. Then they dulled again. Had they known that this would end with the sun rising on bodies, they  
  
would not have gone.  
  
For the sun did rise, eight days from the beginning of the  
  
rescue. The sun rose. It saw the body of a cat demon, holding a sword,  
  
poison had done him in. The body of another cat demon, fire scorched  
  
all round it, a scythe protruded from it's side. There were two bodies  
  
side-by-side next to the cat-demon. They were children, too young to  
  
be on a battlefield. A young fox and a girl, cowering, it seemed, from  
  
the sun's rays. The sun saw a demon lord. He had been brutally  
  
chopped, his body lay in front of the children, as if he had been  
  
trying to protect them. A toad demon lay in two pieces by him.  
  
Had they known that the sun would rise eight days later on a giant  
  
crater, all things within 100 feet of it mysteriously gone. But two  
  
sets of footprints lay in the bottom of the crater, one a man's, one a  
  
woman's. Windblown trees surrounded the glade in which the battle took  
  
place. The sun crept over the crowns of the trees, seeing the corpses  
  
of a wolf demon and a wind sorceress. Both died, seemingly, from  
  
causes unknown. And then there was the hanyou. His body lay crumpled  
  
where he had fallen; a giant trench ran in the ground from the tip of  
  
his broken sword. The body of a young demon exterminator was just  
  
visible beneath the hanyou.  
  
The sun saw a living being. A girl. Her slashed back suggested  
  
claws or a whip. She sat, bleeding, but still intent on her task. She  
  
was focusing on a glowing orb. A spirit, but not a white spirit like  
  
those of the innocent, but a pure black one. Blue lightening ran from  
  
the girl to the spirit. It grew smaller, being defeated by the miko's  
  
lightening.  
  
The miko didn't see the white demon come. She was too intent on destroying the fated enemy of her friends. The demon's clothes where stained with blood and her mirror was cracked, but she still had power.  
  
The miko was tired, and passed out from lack of energy, a jewel clutch firmly in her hand, not able to be removed.  
  
Had they known that the girl would eventually awake. She would hold the jewel and wish for all those who fought the evil and their loved ones to return to life. Had they know this, they would have gone. had they known that those who were brought to life would find love, they would have gone.

* * *

"But they didn't know, and they went. The events happed just like that, children. Your parents fought a battle that will be remembered for years. Ye are the daughters of heroes as well as yer siblings."  
  
"Oh grandmother Kaede! That's just a story!" A young girl giggled.  
  
"Ah, but child, ye have no idea how true it is!" Kaede said.  
  
"It's just a story. Right Hiroku?" the girl asked.  
  
The other girl, Hiroka, answered, "Yes Asako, it's just a story. Now come on! Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango want us to go see Kirara's kittens!"  
  
"Shouldn't you ask Uncle Inuyasha first?" Asako wondered.  
  
"Nah, my dad wont care. Let's go! Thanks for the story grandmother Kaede!"  
  
The two girl ran off, excited by the thought of kittens. Kaede whispered, "but its not a story."

* * *

Yoshimi: I bet you didn't see that coming did you?  
  
Inuyasha: How come I died?  
  
Maki: yeah Taka, why?  
  
Yoshimi: because I said you did. and if you reveal my real name again I shall have to hurt you.  
  
Maki: he he he, I love being evil.  
  
Yoshimi (aka Taka): I know.  
  
Maki: That was interesting, now, on with the present, the next generation!  
  
Other Voice: okay, since you two seem content on giving it away the story line, I'll do the words.  
  
mesuinu – bitch.  
  
I think that was it.  
  
Taka: Je Ne for now!  
  
Maki: FEH!  
  
Inuyasha: That's my catch phrase!  
  
Maki: Feh! Feh! Feh! Feh! Keh! Meh! Feh!


	8. Chapter 8

Taka: So, no new reviews  
  
Maki: NONE AT ALL!  
  
Taka: hopes that this chapter will be better than the last  
  
Maki: This will explain most of the empty gaps in the plot so far.  
  
Other Voice: I'm proud of you two! Not an argument yet!  
  
Taka: yeah, yeah, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 8 "To fill in the gaps"

* * *

Recap:  
  
"But it's not just a story"

* * *

Kagome, a grown woman, walked into the room shortly after her eldest child and niece left.  
  
"Kaede-obachan?"  
  
"Ah, Kagome child. I just finished tellin ye story to the young ones."  
  
"I know grandmother. I was listening. I thought you light like to know what really happened."  
  
"Do go on child, ye know it better than I," Kaede said, gesturing to a tamati.  
  
Well.........you had it right up to meeting Kikyou........."  
  
The demon army was defeated. Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, Nokamis, Sango, Miroku, Jaken, and Kirara with the younger ones stood in front of Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou.........please, please don't say you've gone over to him! Please!" Inuyasha begged, hoping beyond hope that the dead miko was still on their side.  
  
"Inuyasha, you and your band of petty mortals will fail. I seek to win. I will join whom I please. It is not up to you to dictate my life!" Kikyou stormed angrily.  
  
"Kikyou," Kagome started, playing her last card against the other miko, "I have a message for you."  
  
"A message? No one would wish to speak to me. I am dead. The living rarely care about those who have passed on," the miko, suprisingly, hung her head.  
  
"The message is from one who you thought was dead."  
  
"You lie," Kikyou said plainly.  
  
With that, the dead miko launched herself at Inuyasha. Taken by surprise, the hanyou had no time to defend himself from the blade that sank into his stomach.  
  
"Now, Inuyasha, you will watch as I kill your friends, the girl first, and then you will come to hell with me. You will do this because that blade is poisoned."  
  
Kikyou turned then to Kagome. She notched an arrow and aimed.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha's cry rang out in duet to the ring of Tetsuseiga being drawn from its sheath. With a single swipe, Kikyou lay on the ground, crumbling to dust before their very eyes.  
  
"Kikyou!"  
  
"Kikyou you must listen to me!" Kagome said, kneeling by the disappearing miko, "The message, it's from my mother. She says to tell you that she is okay, and not to worry."  
  
"Why would I care about your mother?" Kikyou spat  
  
"Because you know her. Her name is Kamika, and the monk here, Miroku, is her son."  
  
"Kamika? You mean.........Mika.........my.........best.........friend.........alive?........."  
  
"Yes Kikyou," Kagome said, "She's alive and well for the most part."  
  
"Tell her.........that.........I'm sorry."  
  
With that, Kikyou's remains, a pile of dust, were blown away by a sudden wind.

* * *

"You were right again, up until where Inuyasha couldn't find me. You see, I was out walking with Kaizoe and Shippo, when Naraku came out of no where.  
  
Kaizoe, it seems, was a Naraku minion. She led me away from the village where Naraku could capture me."  
  
Kagome paused for a moment to let this sink in, then she continued, " Shippo changed into a spider and climbed onto my shoulder and stayed there. He wouldn't leave me. Even when I blacked out.  
  
When I awoke I was in a room in Naraku's castle. I was out of my school uniform and in miko attire. What was strange was that I could not move, speak, only think on my own. At first I thought I was paralyzed, but then my body started moving on its own accord. Naraku was controlling me.  
  
It was only when he ordered me to kill Sango that I broke free.  
  
During the battle Kikyou's poison started working. Inuyasha was k-killed," Kagome paused again, this time to build up the courage to continue telling the story, "The wind tunnel got Miroku, and Sango went with him. Demons got Kirara and Nokamis. Naraku killed Sesshomaru himself, chopping him to death. Shippo and Rin died by demon hands. I think that Sesshomaru himself killed Jaken. Good riddance. I think that Naraku took Kohaku's shard after he failed to kill Sango, Inuyasha fell on the body of the poor kid.  
  
Kouga, no one knows exactly how he dies, just that one-minute he was standing and the next, he was dead on the ground. Naraku cut off Kagura's life supply."  
  
Kagome took a huge intake of breath, "after Naraku's claws got my back, I had some kind of fit. It was like I was being controlled again, but not by Naraku. Anyway, I released some sort of power that destroyed Naraku's body. All that was left was his black soul. Suddenly, I knew that I had to destroy it. I didn't know how, but blue lightning just started coming from my hands. I blacked out again, and when I woke, the soul was gone, and I had to whole jewel. The rest, you know."  
  
Kaede thanked Kagome for sharing her story.

* * *

Taka: Now we will skip ahead quite a few years. Inuyasha and Kagome's eldest daughter, Hiroka, is eighteen. Their sons, Masao, Yuriie and Seiki are ten, eight and three, in that order.  
  
Maki: Sango and Miroku have five kids. Twins, Yashii and Kenzo, age seventeen, Akio, ten, Takami, nine, and Kameko, seven.  
  
Taka: Sesshomaru and Rin have two kids.  
  
Maki: Surprised? Thought not.  
  
Taka: As I was saying, two kids. Kadaii, fifteen and Asako, fourteen.  
  
Maki: and now for the big surprise! Kouga and Kagura have three kids.  
  
Taka: Bet you didn't see that coming  
  
Maki: The kids are Taro, age eighteen. And the twin girls Naomi and Sachiko, twelve.  
  
Taka: oh, yeah, Kirara and Nokamis got together. They had three kittens/kids. They are all one litter, so to speak, so therefor, Shidobu, Taka and Maki are all fifteen.  
  
Maki: I love the names! giggles  
  
Taka: This story takes place twenty-three years after Kagome fell into the well. So Shippo would be thirty-one, but because he's a demon, that puts his 'human' age at about.........fifteen, nearly sixteen.  
  
Maki: Do you think they need to know everyone else's ages?  
  
Taka: Why not?  
  
Maki: Kagome- 38   
Inu- 39   
Miroku- 42  
Sango- 39   
Sess- who knows, 523 maybe  
Rin- 31 (she had kids at.........16?)   
Kouga- umm... not sure, lets say 41   
Kagura- well, seeing as she was created we'll pick an age, 38   
Kirara- unknown   
Nokamis- same situation as Kagura. No age picked.  
  
Taka: Now that you know all this, we're going to stop here.  
  
Maki: What? You didn't think we'd keep going did you?  
  
Taka: Give us five new reviews and we'll post chapter nine.  
  
Other Voice: Are you two done talking so we can go already?  
  
Maki and Taka: Yup!  
  
Other Voice: Ja Ne and Feh! 


	9. Chapter 9

Taka: BACK! WEEEEEEEE!

Maki: -.-' oh Taka... did you have caffine again?

Taka: CAFFINE!!!! Yummy Ice Caps!

Maki: ::beats Taka into unconciousness:: Finally, peace and quiet. Anyways folks, sorry it took so long to get this posted. Two words: Summer Vacation. I won't keep you waiting any longer....

Other Voice: ::pokes uncouncious Taka:: Here's the er.... what chapter is this???

Maki: Nine. Chapter Nine.....but Part II. Part I was Our Past. The story is called Our Past, Their Present. So this is Part II Our Present.

Other Voice: o.0

Part II

Chapter 9 '20 year reunioun and more convos without knowing who'

* * *

'' Thinking/Title 

"" Talking

* * *

"You failed me." 

"I am sorry master. Forgive my mistake."

"MISTAKE?!? You disobeyed me, hid your location, AND went after some item for your own benifit!"

"I-I-I had to master. Oh I just h-had to! I...er...needed it to serve you better, oh great one."

"You, girl, is this true?"

"Yes lord, it is."

"Hmmm, very well you will be given ONE last chance"

"Oh Thank you master! You are most merciful!"

"Don't fail me."

* * *

"Hiroka? HIROKA! Your going to be late!" 

"Kya!" Hiroka screamed, jumping from bed, "Mom, what time is it?"

(A/N: NO idea when Japanese school starts to we'll go with 8am)

"Its seven twenty darling. Don't you have your final math exam today?"

Hiroka groaned as she raced around the room getting dressed and grabbing her school books. She had always been bad at math nad now was failing her grade eleven course.

"Hun, HURRY UP! You have to eat breakfast still," called Hiroka's mother.

Hiroka raced down the stairs, into the kitchen and grabbed her toast. She barely had time to glance at the newspaper front as she left. It read: 'Serial Killer? Mass _Mary Sue_ killing continues, to date, 10 victims.' She'd have to read the rest later.

"Bye mom, bye dad, bye obaachan! Bye Seiki"

"Have a good day!" Hiroka's mother, called.

"She's going to get in trouble with her math someday."

"Oh come on, don't be so hard on her," her husband said to her," You were just like that Kagome. Racing out of my time and off to take a test."

"I know Inuyasha, its just so hard to see her failing," Kagome said, flustered, " Oh, there's Seiki crying! He probably saw the god-damned sword again! Why _do_ you keep in on the wall?"

* * *

Taro was sitting on the ledge by the waterfall when Chikao, his sisters' friend's little brother, came crashing into him from behind. 

"Whoooooaaaaaaaaaaaa! S-sorry Taro," Chikao smiled appoligeticlly, regaining his footing " but I was in a big hurry! Kouga wants to see you and your sisters."

"That's okay squirt, I was just going to see him anyways," Taro said, ruffling Chikao's ears, then heading into the cave, where, he had barely taken two steps when he was ambushed by his sisters.

"Get off!" he panted, finally grabbing Sachiko and Naomi by the scruffs of their necks and carrying them the rest of the way.

"Hey dad!" Naomi greeted Kouga cheerfully.

"You three give it up and sit down, I have a suprise for you," Kouga, leader of the wolf pack and....(A/N:gasp) father said.

"A Suprise? For us?" Sachiko, the other twin, said enthusiasticlly.

"Do any of you remember 'Inuyasha'? or 'Kagome'"

Taro had a faint memory of being held by a woman with long dark hair, who wore strange clothes. She held him as he saw his father and mother, a man in red with silver hair, a woman with a big boomerang and a monk.

"Yeah, that was Kagome, she was from the future," Kouga explained after Taro had finished recalling his memory, "and the mutt in red with silver hair is her husband, Inuyasha."

"But dad, who are the others?" Naomi asked, clearly wondering if they had any kids.

"The other woman was Sango, the Taijiya," Kouga said, " and the monk is Miroku. He is mated to the taijiya."

"Demons traveled with an exterminator?" Sachiko asked incrediouly.

"Not only that, but the taijiya was friends with a neko demon," Kouga explained, "Anyways, your mother and I traveled with them for a while. Miroku and Sango are holding a twenty year reunioun at the shrine outside their village. We meet in two days."

"Dad, are we gonna go? Please?"

"You and Naomi, Taro, your mother and I will be going."

"Father, who will command the pack while you are gone?" Taro questioned.

"I am leaving Risako in charge for a week," Kouga said, "Yes, and don't look at me like that, you will see one day the women are skilled in leading men."

* * *

"Kya! This is know way to arrive after twenty years! Oh sure, we've seen Sango and Miroku but not a sight of Shippo, Kohaku, Kouga, Kagura, Seshomaru, Rin or anyone else!" Kagome said, trying to fix her hair, feed the baby and put on her outfit. 

"Darling, calm down!"

"I can't mama! I have four kids to get ready, myself and Inuyasha is useless!"

"Mama! Mama! Masao won't get off the playstation! It's my turn!"

"Masao! Let Yuriie have a turn.....Yuriie! What in the seven hells happened to your pants! I told you not to be climbing trees!"

"Mum! Its still my turn on the playstation!" Masao whined.

"Both of you off the blasted thing! Masao where are your shoes?" Kagome steamed, "THEY'RE WHERE?!? That is no place for a shoe to be!"

"I'm home!" Hiroka called as she entered the shrine, "I need a new dress for the year end dance tomorr -"

"Your not going! We're all going to the fuedal era for a week! Remember?" Inuyasha said as he came out of hiding.

"But...but..."

"NO BUTS! THATS IT! I DON"T CARE IF YOUR READY OR NOT,WE'RE GOING **NOW**!" Kagome screamed as she dragged her three sons, daughter and husband out of the house and down the well.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Yuriie whined, the walk from the well to the shrine was a long one. 

"Almost, hunny" Kagome said, now quite calm.

"KA-GO-ME" A yell was heard from in front of them when a great furry orange ball collided with Kagome, it was Shippo.

"Shippo, its so good to see you!" She said as she picked up the image of a young kitsune, "But there is no way you still look like this, come on, lets see you then"

"Okay!" The little kid suddenly was a six foot tall kid with long orange hair bound in a blue tie.

"So, your not such a squirt after all," Inuyasha mused, " has wimpy-wolf changed much?"

"Nope! Not a bit! Its Kagura who has really changed, for the better. And guess who else is coming?"

"Who?" the family said unanimously.

"Kirara, Nokamis and their kittens!" Shippo announced, walking along in the direction of the shrine.

* * *

Hiroka hated coming to the fuedal era for one reason. Monks. She spun around and thwacked one whose hand had wandered. 

"Cut it out you two!" She screamed.

"You can't make me!" Yashii, one of the twin boys of Miroku, taunted, " Oh, kuso..."

(Other Voice: We inturup this program to bring you this news bulletin. And to Block out the violence. Regarding the Serial Killer on the loose, aka the Mary Sue killer. There have been ten victims to date, here's Fujiwari Taiki with the rest of the story. Fujiwari.

Fujiwari Taiki: Thanks Voice. I'm here with the victims families, asking the serial killer to stop his rampage. First, Mrs. Wheeler, can you tell us about your daughter?

Wheeler: sob Oh, Mary was my only girl! She was into makeup, boys, and her friends! Mary Sue was never into sports, and....and... I was told by some people that she was a prep! sobs

Fujiwari: Oh, um.....that's very sad Mrs.Wheeler laughs because she is a prep hater....YEAH Is there anything you'd like to say to the Mary Sue killer?

Wheeler: uh huh. STOP IT, oh please stop! No other families should have to go through this! And please, can you give her body back? sobs

Fujiwari: And now I'm here with Mrs. Stolk. Her daughters Mary and Sue were also murdured by this serial killer. Mrs. Stolk, have you got anything to say to--

Other Voice: Thats it for now, Thanks Taiki. Good Bye folks.)

"Okay, Kohaku and I have to go now," Shippo explained, "I know we won't get to see Kirara, but there has been an urgent message from Hitoshi, his wife, they are expecting."

"Okay Shippo, it was great to see you," Kaogme said as she hugged the kitsune.

"Shippo-chan, will I see you again?" wondered Yuriie, who had taken quite a liking to the furry shapeshifter.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few days," said Shippo as he ruffled the kid's hair and was gone.

* * *

Maki: Sorry for the short chappy, writers block

Taka: ::comes out of unconciousness:: Wut happened?

Maki Other Voice: ::innocently:: Nothing.......

Taka: Okay! Are we gonna get this started now?

Maki: Its over.....

Taka: ::confused:: o-kaaaaay ::finally catches on and chases Maki around with a sword::

Other Voice: Seeing as they are fighting......AGIAN...I'll say it for them... Je Na and Feh, die.


	10. Chapter 10

Taka: Back agian with Chapter 10!!!!

Maki: Your a poet and ya didn't know it!

Other voice: yeah yeah well anyways,. so sorry for being so long at this

Taka&Maki: Too much homework!

other voice: Oh, and be sxue to pay attention to me...I usually give you the important info

Taka: On with Chapter 10 - 'When Maki meets Shippo, Angry villagers and reunion mischeif and more!'

* * *

Recap:

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few days," said Shippo as he ruffled the kid's hair and was gone.

* * *

The reunioun still commenced though, even with Shippo gone. Kagome, for one, caught up with Kagura. They chatted about old times, as grown people will do when they get together, about battles won and lost. And about what a bastard Naraku was.

But the interesting action lay with the third generation.

(A/N: Mika/Miroku's dad were the first, kags/Inu/sango/mir ect. were the second, the kids the third.)

Kouga's girls, Naomi and Sachiko took a strange liking to Rin's hanyou son, Kadaii.

"Oh! He's sooooo hot!" Naomi exclaimed, the first time she saw him.

"No! better than that!" argued Sachiko, " Besides the whole aloof, quiet deal."

So they took to stalking him. They even got a stern lecture from Kagura after they followed the hanyou into the newly built bath house.

As well, Hiroka, and Kirara's kittens Maki and Taka got along really well...too well. They were all three different, so they got into a whole shit load of trouble, as Inu called it.

(Other Voice: I bet your thinking 'wha? Taka and Maki are Kirara's KITTENS, they can't talk!' Well, let me explain: Taka, Maki and Shidobu are Kirara AND Nokamis's kittens. Remember that Nokamis is part humaniod. All three of the kids enhiereted that ability, as well as the abitlity to change into a kitten, like Kirara. So therefore they have three forms, kitten, tiger and human. This causes some confusion later on, but let me explain further. Taka got the whole fire gene. She is a katai-neko. Maki got her father's ice genes, making her a koori-neko. And Shidobu. Remember that Nokimis(**gonna call him Noki from here on**) was of ice and shadow. Shidobu, whose name means shadow, got that gene. So there you have it. You'll learn about there special abilities as the story contines.)

* * *

About day three of the reunion started out funny, the ended with some waff.

Masao and Takami were playing really nice together at first. Pretending to act out the legend of the fox wife.

"I want to say 'I am thoust a kitsune kind sir, consider it my fox's word that you will someday die!'" Takami protested to the boy's direction.

"But, " an angry Masao retorted, " the legend goes: 'I am toust a kisune kind sir, and consider it my fox's word that you will someday be rich!'"

"No! I want to do it MY WAY!" the nine-year old girl shreeked. This continued for several monents until everyone was gathered around them, watching the specticle.

"I don't know why I bother!" bellowed the boy, " your not good for anything anyways! Just a weak, useless girl!"

"I hate you!" Takami cried, tears escaping her eyes, " I don't know why _I_ bother I'm going home!" And she ran off towards her house.

"Good ridance!"

There was an akward silence among those gathered when Sango said, " Does this scene seem familiar to anyone but me?"

"Ha! ahahahahahahaha!" Miroku caught on, doubling up in laughter, " They acted hahaha just like hahaha Kagome ha and Inu-ha-yasha used to! Ahahahaha!"

"We did not act likem that!" Inuyasha growled, pounching on the hysterical monk.

"Um, honey," Kagome said, pulled her husband off the houshi, " Yes we did."

"Ewe!" exclaimed Masao running off with and involuntary shudder, " I"m acting like my parents! Gross! I'm gonna tell Takami that I'm sorry! Ick!"

This time everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha was laughing. Then there was an angry shriek of 'PERVERT' and the oh-so-familiar sound of two monks being thumped.

"Erm... I'd better go give Hiroka some good advice on dealing with monks," Sango speculated before grabbing Miroku's ear, ' And you're going to teach your sons a lesson about manners towards females! Is that clear?"

Sango spoke the last bit so menicingly that Miroku just nodded meekly and followed along.

* * *

This is only part of the chapter.....the rest will be posted when it is typed. Be sure to check out our Profile for updates! ITs also the funny part of the third day.


	11. Chapter 11

Taka: Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, SOMEONE ::glares at Maki:: lost the chapter.

Maki: I didn't lose it! I just permanently misplaced it! But, as you can see, I rewrote it!

Other Voice: Permanently misplacing and losing some thing are the same bloody thing ding-bat!

Maki: ::punches other voice:: Well no one asked you! DIE!!!

Taka: Here's chapter 11 enjoy ::stops Maki from killing Other Voice::oh and one last note, we got our first flame :D from **Princess Kurumi Inu's Sister**:

_I didn't like the first part! Inuyasha is mostly right all the time and why'd you just let him sit there and take that? shippo is so weak and annoying! How in the world are they gone trust Naraku's minion more then theey trust Inuyasha! Thats sad! Inuyasha doesn't need to take that! And he shouldn't take that!! It makes me so mad that Inuyasha's so caled friends are taking up for someone that just meet then Inuyasha!! Thats sad and pathetic!_

Taka: Maybe she's speaking for all of you, but who knows right? Also, to **PKIS**, the first part was just a quick fill in of the previous events. The real story began in chapter 10.

* * *

Recap:This time everyone but Kagome and Inuyasha was laughing. Then there was an angry shriek of 'PERVERT' and the oh-so-familiar sound of two monks being thumped.

"Erm... I'd better go give Hiroka some good advice on dealing with monks," Sango speculated before grabbing Miroku's ear, ' And you're going to teach your sons a lesson about manners towards females! Is that clear?"

Sango spoke the last bit so menicingly that Miroku just nodded meekly and followed along.

* * *

"Kya! Taka get off, your too heavy!" Maki complained as her triplet clung to her back.

"No! I want a piggyback an' I'm gonna get one, whether you like it or not!" Taka shot back in her usual stubborn tone, " Or do you want me to tell Shidobu who hid his sword?"

"No, nonononononononono!" Maki spat while she grabbed her sister's legs so she wouldn't fall off.

The summer sunshine hovered overhead the two demon girls, warming thier heads, and giving Taka a sunburn. No other demons were scented on the solf breeze. It was peaceful, and quiet...too quiet. But this was soon to change whether the girls liked it or not.

* * *

"Shippou...Shippou....SHIPPOU!" Kohaku yelled at the zoned out kitsune walking beside him.

"Huh? Wha'?" Shippou confusingly said, sounding extremely mixed up and out of place. The next thing he saw was his faithful companion's hand, right in his face.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled at Kohaku angrily, " and what kind of man-slap was that anyways? Leave that for the women Kohaku."

By now the two boys had stopped and were glaring at each other in tensionous silence. Then, spontaniously, they burst out laughing.

"C'mon now, the sun is starting to set and we should be at the village by now, " Kohaku mentioned, trying to hide the fact that he was anxious to see Sango and Kirara's kittens. After all he hadn't seen them in years and it was time for a visit.  
(A/N: Kohaku has been protecting a village with Shippou, and questing since he was free)

The two walked in silence, not knoiwng what was to meet them down the road.

* * *

Maki and Taka broke out into a sprint, and Maki, who was slightly faster, ran ahe

ad of her sister. A mob (Maki/N: I luv dis word!) of angry village males chased behing them, torches lit and pitchforks raised, poised to strike at any moment. These villagers were some of the few in Kaede's village who truly disliked demons and did not fear them, though they respected the Inu gumi. Little did they not know, however, who was the mother of these two girls.

Suddenly, Taka's geta sandal caught underneath a rock, sending her flying on trip she was sure to dislike. Out of self-preservation instincts, she grabbed for Maki's kimono sleeve, and in succeeding, causing both sisters to fall to the ground. (A/N: Ever heard the saying: "If I'm going down I'm taking you with me"?)

The fall cause Maki's ankle to twist in a way ankles shouldn't and grumbling she stated, "Oh great, now we're going to get our valuable tails kicked from here to Kyushu!"

The villagers formed a circle around the two sister and were poised to strike when a loud cry of 'FOX FIRE' was heard, then, out of nowhere, blue flames appeared sending the attackers flying backwards. Following this was the metalic sound of chains, as the end of one struck out and sent a remaining attacker flying, the chain attached to his ankle.

Any remaining villagers left standing backed quickly away from the two gilrls. Taka glanced behind her, seeing two teenaged boys, around the age of seventeen. One had orange hair, pulled up in a high pony; he was a kitsune. The other had a high pony too, except his hair was black.

The boy with the orange hair, Shippou, ran up to the girls, and extended a hand towards Taka.

"We didn't need your help! We had everything under control," Taka stated in her usual stubborn tone, refusing Shippou's hand and standing up.

Kohaku had gone to reason with the villagers leaving Shippou alone with the two girls. maki tried to stand on her now swollen ankle, causing her to fall to her knees, wincing in pain.

"Need some help?" Shippou said, once again outstreching his hand, this time towards Maki. She accepted it and allowed Shippou to raise her to her feet. There was an akward silence as the two looked into each other's eyes. Shippou say beautiful, tranquil, yet gaurded blue eyes while Maki saw stunning emerald green.

"Okay, MAGIC MOMENT OVER!" Taka yelled, breaking the silence as she took her sister by the hand and soon had her lifted on her back, " Let's go Maki!"

"But I-" Maki started, looking behind at Shippou.

"No!" Taka snapped walking towards the goshinboku tree and where her mother was, "We leave _now_!"

Maki peered over her shoulder again, , her eyes fixed on Shippou, and so Taka would see her, mouthed a simple 'thank you'.

* * *

Maki: Did ya like it? hehehe I knew you would..after all I wrote this one ALL BY MYSELF! ::grins proudly::

Taka: Yes Makers, we all love it, and we would have loved it sooner if you hadn't lost it and then had to re-do it!

Maki: Your not gonna let me forget that are you?

Taka: Nope

Other Voice: Lets move along now! We want 10 reviews within the next 3 chapters...not 5, not 7, 10!

Taka: ::cracks whip:: you heard 'im 10!

Kitty: ::spontaniously pops up:: I AM NOT A RETARD!

Everyone: 0.0 WTF?

Taka: Je Na

Maki: Feh! Die!


	12. Chapter 12

Aurighty, after a lot of time…and friggen homework… here is the twelfth chapter.

Chapter 12 – "Firefly fields"

* * *

Recap: 

"No!" Taka snapped trudging towards the direction of the Godshinboku Tree and the location of her mother, "We leave _now_!"

Maki peered over her shoulder again; her eyes fixed on Shippou, and so Taka would hear her, mouthed a simple 'thank you'.

* * *

Breathing heavily, Maki assumed her position again and began going through her forms. Tiger Strikes. Fish Avoids Otter. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder as she paused in between. Spinning she brought her Kendo stick around to stop lightly against the intruder's neck. 

"Whoa!" the kitsune said, backing up slightly, " I didn't mean to startle you."

"You, should not have approached while I was training," Maki said, setting her practice stick against the wall and seating herself on a bench.

Smiling he joined her, apologizing, "Sorry, but this is the only time your sister isn't hanging over your shoulder."

"Ah, yes. She is a bit over-protective," Maki admitted.

"We were never properly introduced," the kitsune smiled, " I'm Shippou."

"Maki, and I'd like to thank you for helping me the other day. Taka is proud, but she is grateful too."

"It was nothing, really," Shippou grinned, " Hey, I'd like to show you something…a secret."

"What is it?" Maki asked, wary once again.

Winking Shippou replied, "I'll show you tonight."

Misinterpreting his gesture, Maki snatched up her Kendo stick and thwacked him soundly across his skull.

"No, no! Nothing like that! Really!" rubbing his abused head he said, "Please come, its really beautiful."

"All right. When?" Maki gave in, setting her stick down once more, but closer this time.

"I'll meet you by the big red oak on the south side of the village about three hours after nightfall."

* * *

"And just where do you think that you're going at this time of night?" Taka said accusingly through the dark.

"Um…out," Maki replied in a whisper

"Out? Out where? Not with anyone?" Taka questioned, not intrigued.

"Uh…" Maki hesitated, she never could lie convincingly, "Yeah with someone what's the big deal?"

"It's not that nosy kitsune is it?" Taka accused, seeing it written all over her triplet's face in the dark.

"His name is Shippou and he's not nosy!" Maki defended, " And yes its him. I'll be back later!"

"Oooooooh!" her sister's call followed her out of the hut.

Shippou was waiting by the red oak when she got there.

"Hi," she said, somewhat lamely.

"Hey."

Handing her a cloak, which she had forgotten in her hurry, he offered his arm and they strolled off on the trail leading into the woods.

(A/N: Oh to stop here would be too easy!)

"Ready to tell me where we're off to?" Maki questioned.

"Hmmm…I don't think so," he smiled mischievously then suddenly asked, "Do you trust me?"

Caught off guard Maki answered without thinking, "Yes."

"That's good," Shippou smiled, handing her a blindfold.

Stumbling awkwardly over an unseen root, Maki gripped Shippou's arm, cursing, "Damn blindfold and friggen surprises."

"Hold on," he said, "We're almost there."

Surprisingly, Maki did trust him, as she went off to who knows where with the strange demon.

When they stopped Shippou had to grab the blindfolded girl's waist to prevent her from falling, "We're here," he whispered in her ear, removing the tie around her eyes.

He heard her sign in disappointment as she stared at the empty field.

"There's nothing here," Maki stated.

"Just wait," Shippou told her, "They're coming."

After about ten minutes, Maki signed again and turned to leave, but Shippou's hand on her elbow made her turn back. She gasped at the sight that greeted her.

Thousands of tiny fireflies inhabited the once empty field, dancing to and fro in a beautiful ballet.

"Ohmigod," she breathed, "its gorgeous."

Shippou smiled softly and leaned on the tree behind him. Maki settled against his chest, her head fitting just under his chin. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and they watched the spectacle.

* * *

As the sun rose over the once again evacuated field Maki awoke to find that she and Shippou had both slid down to sitting and had fallen asleep.

"Holy Shit!" she exclaimed, "Taka probably waited up!"

Jolted by her cursing, Shippou too realized the situation as the two seventeen-year-olds raced back full speed to the village.

Lucky for Maki, Taka had been snatched by slumber also, so she was able to creep quietly back to her bed, assuming a sleep position. She knew there'd be many questions for her when Taka awoke.

* * *

Well that's it for now folks. I really want to keep writing but I gotta kinda go to bed.

A note on the time period:

I did some research though and found that the Sengoku Period, around 1469 was when Naraku was defeated, so I'm setting this one in about **1499**, twenty years after.  
The time of the ninja, just before Oba Nobunaga united Japan and annihilated them.

So basically -  
The modern era is X, a time in the Sengoku period (previously determined 1469), is Y and fifty years before period Y is Z. At Z, Kikyo dies after sealing Inuyasha to a tree, where he goes into _suspended animation_, and she is cremated on a pyre with the jewel as she wished. At Y, the well (which exist in both X and Y) drops Kagome, the twentieth century reincarnation of Kikyo, off from the future. Here, everyone is older but not much has hanged. X, is the 'modern' end of the wormhole through time.

_Suspended animation – n. a temporary state of interrupted breathing and loss of consciousness resembling death, caused especially by asphyxia.  
__Asphyxia – n. an extreme decrease of concentration of oxygen in the body. Caused mainly by chocking, drowning, electric shock, injury or inhalation of toxic gas. Often referred to as suffocation._

Taka


	13. Chapter 13

And here it is….the next chapter. Yeah I'm planning a bit of romance, but it can only last for so long…-insert evil laughter here-

Chapter 13 - A lil' Romance

* * *

Recap: 

Lucky for Maki, Taka had been snatched by slumber also, so she was able to creep quietly back to her bed, assuming a sleep position. She knew there'd be many questions for her when Taka awoke.

* * *

Yawning, Taka brushed her super long red hair out of her eyes and glanced around. Hiroka was drooling in her sleep and Asako was muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'I don't want no cheese'. Maki was curled up, breathing unusually heavy.

Realizing that she had fallen asleep waiting for her sister, Taka didn't know what time she got in. And seeing that Maki was still in her kimono, she guessed it hadn't been long.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up!" She said, nudging Maki.

When Maki opened her eyes she made a big show of yawning and looking really sleepy until Taka shut down her masquerade by saying, "You're still in your kimono, you have a leaf in your hair and you looked way to content smiling to yourself there while you were supposed to be 'sleeping'…Nice try Makers, when did you really get back?"

Defeated Maki sighed, "about fifteen minutes ago."

"Holy crap! What the hell happened?" Taka exclaimed loudly.

"Shh! Everyone doesn't need to know," Maki cringed as Hiroka stirred.

"No, really kid, what happened?"

"Well…basically he took me to the big, empty field on the other side of the south forest and the fireflies came out. There were thousands of them, flitting around looking as if they were dancing. He sat against a tree and I kind of…um… sat on him to…er… keep warm," Maki saw her sister wasn't buying the last bit but continued anyways, " and we fell asleep I guess."

"Interesting… but seriously, to '_keep warm'_? Ha, my ass. You liiike him! Oooooh!"

Maki felt her face heat up as her sister taunted her.

* * *

Taro winked at the pretty hanyou girl across the table. He'd been told her name was Hiroka and the she was Inuyasha's daughter. He'd also witnessed the obvious over friendly interest one of the taijiya's young sons, Yashii, had taken in her.

She smiled and winked back, then returned to her breakfast.

Afterwards, while the adults recalled one of their 'adventures' for the hundredth time, Taro got a chance to talk to her.

"Well hello there," he said, flashing his winning smile.

"Hey," she said distractedly, keeping an eye on Yashii. Kenzo had given up long ago, finding a new object of affection, but his twin was ever persistent.

"Um...bad time?" he asked somewhat disappointedly.

"Oh, what…no not at all," Hiroka said, smiling and putting her worries aside.

"Oh," Taro sighed," that's good. Hiroka right?"

"Yep, that's me. And your Taro."

"How did you ever know?" He asked is mock surprise.

"Well you look like your dad, and he brags none-stop about you," she said, giggling.

"Really? I never paid attention to what they were going on about," Taro replied.

"I usually don't but I was in trouble and dad didn't want to let me out of his sight."

"Trouble? What did you do?" He asked, interested.

Smiling guiltily she revealed, "flooded the bathhouse.'

Taken back he gasped, "That was you? How did you manage to do that by yourself?"

Giggling again Hiroka said, "Didn't do it by myself, I had…help… from Taka and Maki."

Laughing they started walking, Hiroka retelling some of her demeanours.

* * *

"Dad?" a small voice said in the middle of the night.

"Takari? What is it?" Miroku said, rising from his futon to the call of his young daughter.

"I'm confused…about boys," Takari admitted, with downcast eyes.

"Um…Sango," Miroku said, prodding the sleeping form next to him, "I think you'd better handle this."

"Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep lump," Sango said, rising and taking her daughter's hand, "we'll go talk in the kitchen."

"What is it hun?" her mother finally asked after they were seated with hot tea.

"Well, when I first met him, Masao was really mean, but after he apologized he was really nice and I thinkImightlikehim," Takari finished quickly, recalling the day when Masao came to find her.

_- Flashback!-  
__"Takari? Kari? Are you in here?" Masao's voice called to her as she sobbed into the blanket._

_"Go away! I hate you!" she screamed._

_"But…listen Kari! I'm sorry. Really sorry. You're right; it was a dumb story! We should have talked it out instead of fighting. I'll try to be more understanding if you will…deal?"_

_Takari looked up, tears still running down her face and said quietly, "Go away."_

_Hurt, Masao put the big bundle of wild flowers he was carrying down beside her and left the hut. Seeing the flowers, her favourite, wild roses and tiger lilies, Takari felt a stab of pain as she jumped up and ran after him._

_Catching up she panted, "The flowers are beautiful Masao, really pretty. I guess I can try to be less controlling, if you'll try to understand."_

_Turning, Masao smiled and gave her a big hug, suggesting " hey, you want to go spy on my sister?"  
__-End flashback-_

Sango suddenly started laughing lightly.

"It's not funny mama! I knew you wouldn't understand!" The ten-year-old girl accused.

"Oh no hun! You have it wrong, I'm not laughing at you- I'm laughing at myself. I feel so old, you asking me about boys already."

"Oh," Takari said, waiting for her mother to continue.

"Well, I think you should just keep being around him, and being nice," Sango advised," act like nothing's different unless he brings it up…and if he makes you cry again tell me our his sister. We'll beat him up for you okay?"

Giggling Takari nodded and set her cup down before heading back to bed.

* * *

Alright so there's ch13. The beginning was really slow but I had to explain everything or this won't make sense. S now I'll go a bit faster.

I can assure you that there is a plot twist ahead, so be prepared :D;).

Words: (from the last 2 chapters)

_Geta_ - a type of wooden sandal

_Godshinboku Tree_ - sacred tree in both worlds; tree Inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years

_Kendo_ -attacking with a long, round stick using forms and motions that are quick and cat-like

_Futon_ - low, Japanese bed

Taka


	14. Chapter 14

Okok, since no one's reviewing…who knows maybe no one's even reading it. Whatever ever right? Anyways…here it is. Haha! I new character -_insert evil face_-

Chapter 14 – Taishita

* * *

"I will not fail you master."

"You'd better not – there are worse things than death, I can ensure that."

"Yes great lord, you are most formidable."

"See that you forget it not."

* * *

A stranger came that day. He strolled through the village looking for something that he would tell no one of. Finally he asked a little boy as he ran by. (A/N: Not MJ if that's what your thinking)

"Excuse me child, do you know where the house of Inuyasha is?" he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Huh? Inuyasha? That's my dad! I can take you to him," the young boy exclaimed.

"That would be…wonderful," the strange man said, running a hand through his black hair.

"Daddy! _Daddy!_"

"Was urp urrgie _(what's up Yuriie)_," Inuyasha called, as he came out of the house, a mouth full of Ramen noodles, "Who are you?"

Bowing low the stranger introduced himself, "Sir, I am Taishita Nakamura. I come from far to find those who might know the true story."

"The story of what?" Inuyasha questioned, signalling Yuriie to get his mother.

"Of my mother."

Confused, Inuyasha questioned him further, "who would your mother be?"

"Kikyo Nakamura."

(A/N: dramatic music!)

Once assembled, attention turned to Taishita.

Kouga, quite undiplomatically, asked, " So just what do you really want?"

"As I explained before to Inuyasha, I want to know what happened to my mother. I was told you knew her."

"Knew Kikyo?" Sango smirked, " Well sort of I guess, if you count the time she tried to kill us, then yeah."

"Kill you? Really? What did you do?"

"It what not what we did, but what we stood for," Kagome answered, stepping in from outside and taking a seat by Inuyasha.

"M-m-mama?" Taishita stuttered, rubbing his eyes and staring.

"No, I am your mother's soul, reincarnated." She stated, bitterly.

"But this is not possible!" Taishita cried, " Her soul would not have been through the sacred cycle of karma in time for you to be born! She died about twenty years ago, you must be at least that!"

"Actually," Kagome coughed, " I'm almost twice that."

"Could someone please explain?" Taishita begged, sitting down.

Knowing it well, Inuyasha took up the tale, " Kikyo was killed seventy years ago. Naraku, an evil demon, posed as me and stole the sacred Shikon no Tama. Believing the masquerade, she set out to kill me. She almost succeeded too. I was fleeing her arrows when one pinned me to the Godshinboku tree. I fell into a deep spell of almost death. Some believed I was. She died then of wounds and the retaken jewel was burned with her body. I slept for 50 years until Kagome found me and released me form the spell, but the jewel, which Kagome had, was shattered. We set out to find the many pieces. An evil witch named Urasae brought your mother back to life in the form of a clay body, but something went wrong. Urasae had not thought that Kikyo's soul had been set out again, so half of Kagome's was stolen. With half a soul, Kikyo could only remember her hate for me and tried many times to take me to hell."

Pausing everyone looked questioningly at Taishita to see how he was taking it. With a blank face he motioned for Inuyasha to continue.

"Well, Naraku was after the shards too and thought to use Kikyo as a weapon. He promised her me if she could kill us and stop us from approaching his fortress. She tried hard, but it was not enough. She tried to kill Kagome so I killed her first. She was not your mother, Taishita. She was a clay corpse on one deadly mission."

"I'm sorry," Kagome added.

"I see," Taishita said, " I think you for your honesty. I knew of Naraku and what he did to people. I also had a issue with him. If she only had part of a soul, 'my mother' did not take part in human enjoyment is that right?"

"Correct," Miroku answered," She fed on the souls of young women and only hada single purpose."

Taishita looked unusually relieved," then she did not…mate? Good. She was raped. I always though her smart to leave, but now I see. She did not run away from him, but an evil man unwillingly got Kikyo with me. I am glad the bastard is dead. He should not have even been born."

Extremely suspicion, Kagura had to know, " who was this evil bastard?"

"Naraku."

* * *

"Hey, Asako, did you hear?"

"Hmm? About what?" Asako said, looking up from her bush.

"That Kikyo person, her son! He's here!" Hiroka yelled.

"No way! As in Kikyo from the old stories?"

"That's what I was told, personally I think he's a bit creepy," Hirka explained.

Standing, Asako said, " Kikyo, and who?"

"Iunno, but I think that Kadaii might. He was outside your house the whole time!"

Upon finding Asako's brother they submitted him the serious questioning. He quietly recalled what he had heard to the nosy girls.

* * *

"He has to go," Sango stated bluntly, after Kagome had taken Taishita to a temporary shelter.

"Seriously, I think that he should be watched closely, as in not letting him out of our sights," Kouga argued.

"But we do agree he cannot be trusted? Correct?"" Kagura asked.

"Yes, but if he stays here, he's near the children!" Miroku said.

"True, but he's away he could wreak havoc on the rest of the world! We can keep and eye on him if he's here and there are enough of us to control any 'fits' this young Naraku might have," said Inuyasha.

"I say we go with the majority on the matter," Kouga announced.

"Alright, but lets wait," Inuyasha said.

"Why would we endanger anyone any longer?" Sango asked, confused.

"Nokamis, Rin and Sesshomaru are about ten minutes form arriving," Inuyasha replied.

* * *

Well unfortunately I have to stop now. Actually I just want to leave you hanging. What do you think they'll decide? What will you decide?

**Review and vote. To keep Taishita **(Tai)**around or not to? Once I get about ten votes it'll be decided. So ten reviews people – at least. The next chapter won't focus around him so you'll have some time…. PLEASE!**

Taka


	15. Chapter 15

Okay…well since only one person reviewed, and I'm getting impatient, I'll go ahead and write anyways. VOTE PEOPLE…PLS?

Thanks to stargazer250 for her vote and review.

On with the story.

Chapter 15 – Toilet paper, ink, and festival prep

Grabbing two rolls of the best decorator ever invented and a bucket of water, Hiroka crept quietly from the hut out into the dark. Giggling to herself, she ran swiftly to the temporary house of Kouga. Locating the window, she climbed soundlessly inside.

'_Now which one is his room?' _She thought, slinking about.

Finding her destination, Hiroka opened the door and set about wet toilet papering the room around the sleeping figure. When she had emptied both rolls, the mischievous hanyou girl silently went back to her own hut.

"Ohmigod!" Taro yelled the next morning, awaking to a hilarious sight. His room, bed, armoire, everything was cocooned by wet toilet paper. There was even a soaking glob of it in his hair. He knew only one person was capable of such an act. Hiroka.

He confronted her later that day.

"Would you like to go to the well? You might have to travel back to get more toilet paper," he said, walking beside her.

"Toilet paper? Why would I need that?" Hiroka asked too innocently, " We have plenty."

"We seeing as a lot of it was used last night in my room, there must be a slight shortage. It has to last all summer you know," Taro replied.

"I have no idea what you're accusing me of, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go meet someone," she said, in very convincing mock insult.

"S-someone?" Taro faltered, " as in a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? No. Not that it's any of your business, but I have to go see my mother."

"Oh. I knew that. I'll see you later then?" he asked, completely forgetting why he was there to begin with.

"Maybe," was all she said as she winked and left him standing there.

Only after she was long gone did he remember, '_Dammit! She got me there. Well I'll just have to get her back._'

When Hiroka awoke the next morning, she did not see anything as she had expected. No mud, whipping cream or something else spread on her or in her room. The only thing out of place was her door, which was slightly ajar.

'_That's strange, I'm sure I closed that last night," _but upon spotting a clean, white kimono on the end of her futon, her worried were eased, "Mama must have washed it and brought it in this morning."

Getting dressed in the crisp kimono; white with the classic two cherries attached to a stem with a single leave embroidered around the edges of the sleeves and on the obi. She pulled her long black hair back into a loose braid and opened her door.

Instantly she knew it was a mistake. Her door, which opened out, was supporting a large bucket, which poured down on her. Hiroka let out a scream. The mirror on her wall showed that the bucket had contained black ink for calligraphy.

Hearing her cry, a grinning Taro came dashing around the corner, " Are we even now?" he said, unable to suppress the urge to laugh at her.

Wearing a furious, embarrassed scowl, Hiroka said in a deadly calm voice, " You have ten seconds to run before you are dead. And this is far from over."

Jumping, Taro took off out the door, a frightening Hiroka, covered in black ink, wielding a kendo stick chased after him.

"Anyone know how Hiroka's white kimono got drenched in calligraphy ink?" Kagome asked at the diner table later that evening.

"There's a – erm – prank war going on," Taka supplied, picking at her sushi casually trying to hide a grin that all of the older teens were wearing having witnessed the earlier scene.

" I see," Kagura mused, " I wonder, if that's how Taro also got a nasty goose egg on his forehead."

"Yeah," Asako giggled, "I guess you could say that."

"Funny, it looks like it was made by a training stick," Kouga said.

Hiroka shot a glare at Asako and changed the subject quickly, " Um…are we all going to the festival in the village? It's coming up soon."

"Ah yes, that's right." Sango said, " We'll have to go get some silk for kimonos, and dig out or fans of course."

"Yeah, and lanterns have to be made, food prepared. I hope that everyone is up to date on their dancing!"

The adults immersed themselves in preparation details while the teens and children sighed in relief.

Miroku and Sango's house was abuzz the day of the festival with chattering women all primping, fixing and preparing for the celebration. With twelve females the bedrooms, kitchen, and bathhouse; anywhere with a mirror was chaotic.

"That parasol would match Aunt Rin's kimono better Kagura," Hiroka commented, taking the green paper and bamboo umbrella and replacing it with a pale blue one.

"Oh?" Kagura said, " I was going for contrast with the orange, but a nice match with the green and aqua.

"Mmmm, no the pale blue accentuates the multicoloured thread in the waves and makes the gold fish stand out nicely," Naomi agreed, working her mother's hair into many, many small braids before pulling them up into a graceful sweep, " and it matches perfectly with the mahogany and blue hair ornaments."

"I give up!" the defeated Maki cried as she sat down in a tangled mess, " I just can't do these fancy things!"

Tsking, Asako came in from the other room, " you have it on backwards too, let me help you."

"Thank you!" Maki gasped, giving a final struggle before letting her friend take over.

"Well you've got the light blue under layer and the dark navy outer kimono on properly, but," she giggled, " your obi is backwards, you've the wrong color in the middle there and that does not go around you neck…or head."

"Well what am I supposed to do with the damn thing? It's a long piece of gauzy crap…I thought it was a neck tie!"

"It drapes over you elbows," Asako informed, exchanging the middle piece of the two-layer obi for a yellow piece, " and just tie the black cord in the centre of it all the voila! A picture of beauty – almost."

"Almost?"

"Hair."

"Oh."

In the bathhouse, Taka, Kagome, and Sango were with the younger girls.

"Oh my god! She is so cute!" Kagome exclaimed, adjusting the nine-year-old girl's hair again.

"I like it," Kameko exclaimed, seeing herself in the mirror, " it's such a pretty purple!"

"And the white is adorable hon," Sango said to her daughter, " matches the purple really nice."

"Can I have a parasol like Takari?" she asked eagerly.

Taka said, jumping up, "I thought I saw a white on in the house. I'll go get it."

"How come she gets a white one? I'm stuck with this crummy green umbrella!" Takari whined, as kids will.

"The green matches your pretty orange and green kimono Kari. And the long sleeves are better that any white parasol don't you think?" Kagome said, smoothing the rift quickly.

"Yeah, they are!" Kari giggled.

"Here it is!" Taka said, handing the little umbrella to the young girl," anyone want to help me with my kimono? I'm a bit challenged."

"Well c'mon, give it here," Sango said, " now hold you arms out and stand still."

The men were having an easier time, sort of.

"Those are my sandals!"

"No they aren't yours are over there!"

"Oh," Shippou said, " didn't see them."

"Figured," said Kenzo, "hey, I saw you taking to that hot cat-girl the other day, you going to ask her to dance tonight?"

"Maki? Yeah I think I will, what about you? Anyone special you've got your eye on monk?"

"Me? Nah. Unless you count the cat-girl's triplet sister, Taka."

"The red-head?" Shippou asked, " the sarcastic one with the temper?"

"Yeah, but you don't know her. She's really sweet, and funny and nice and hot and…"

"Ooohh! Looks like Kenzo liiikes her! He wants to hold her. He wants to kiss her, he wants to-" Miroku chanted, coming in the room.

"Yeah so what?" Kenzo glared, shooting his father a look, " she's wonderful."

"Yeah well I hope she doesn't crack your skull open, that's all," Miroku aid, laughing a he walked away.

Well that's all for now folks. Hope its up to standards. Festival in next chapter, and a bit of romance. It's also decided whether Taishita stays or goes. I have a plan either way to its up you anyone who even reads this.

Taka


	16. Chapter 16

Well, well, well. It's been along time since there's been an update, but NEVER FEAR! Taka is here. Maki's taking a break for a while, if you've noticed, so there is a slight change in the writing style, it being solely mine.

**Disclaimer**: I figured it's time for one of these… I do own Inuyasha, unfortunately, but I do own any original characters such as Taka, Maki, Shidobu, Tai, Taro, Asako Et certra.

Enjoy. A fluffy chapter because I have a writers block…sort of. I know what's being to happen but I don't want to rush into it.

* * *

Chapter 16 – So much fluff you could drown in it. And a bit of trouble… just a bit…

* * *

"All in favour of motion one?"

Five hands rose.

"All against?"

Four.

"Majority rules. Now lets return before we are missed."

The nine adults filed out of the hut, dispersing and mingling with the villagers at the festival. A shadow, crouched on the rooftop grinned. Then sped away to report all it heard.

* * *

Colorful lanterns were strung between houses, providing glittering lights and a festive atmosphere, but not to all. Shidobu sat all alone, outside the lantern's glow, watching, waiting. He knew there'd to be some trouble at some point during the night. There always was.

The only trouble that night thus far was with poor Kenzo. It was a trouble of the heart. He sulked, jealously as he watched the red-haired neko dance, smile at and flirt with other guys.

What am I thinking, she's not mine! I have no right to be jealous.

_But you are. _A voiced nagged at the back of Kenzo's mind. _Oh but you are._

But I shouldn't be.

Caught up in his mental battle, Kenzo hardly realized that the object of his struggle had walked over and was staring him in the face.

"Um…hello?" Taka waved a hand in front of Kenzo's eyes, "You haven't asked me to dance yet! How come?"

Kenzo jumped. _Damn._ "Er…s-sorry I guess I forgot."

"Well?" she demanded in the way that only a girl who expects something can.

He turned pink, then red, then forgot what he was going to says. Then he stammered…and finally he forced it out.

"T-Taka, would you like to dance?"

She giggled, grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the said 'dance area'.

* * *

Maki had been watching the whole scene.

"HYPOCRIT!" she called playfully to her sister, twirling once more and continuing her dance with Shippou.

* * *

Tai and Asako were alone.

"Would you like to go for a walk, Asako? I'd like to learn more about you." He had asked her, flashing that cool smile that only older guys could accomplish.

"Yes, I would," she smiled back, taking his offered arm.

Everyone else was oblivious to their departure.

The path was wide enough for two to walk side by side. It was a fairly warm evening, quiet as the sounds of the festival faded away behind them.

"So," Tai started, " where were you born?"

"I was born at papa's castle. Both Kadaii and I were. We've lived there our whole lives."

"A castle? Wow, you must be pretty important…who did you say your father was?"

Asako replied, "Papa is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands."

"Ah, yes, the great lord. I remember now," Tai carefully let his fingers brush hers, and then entwined their hands.

Asako took notice and smiled at him, but did not hold off questioning, "I've heard rumours and everything, but what exactly _is_ your story?"

"Well, from what I gather, my mother was the Miko Kikyou, she was raped by my father, the hanyou Naraku. Nine months later I come along, " he sighed, " the one with the white hair raised me; she was as cold as ice. I do not recall her name."

"The old story… it's as if it's coming to life. I know of whom you speak. Her name was Kanna. But to be raped? That is a horrible thought…it must be such a horrible experience!" Asako shuddered.

"Yes," Tai mused, stopping, " it must be."

She looked around at where they had halted. They were on the path; there was a rather large tree at her back, and thick, impassable brambles on Taishita's side.

"Um…Tai… why are we stopping?" Asako began to worry. She could no longer hear the sounds of the village, and they would not hear her if she screamed.

His demeanour had changed instantly. He was no longer the polite, gentle young man she had left with, but now gave off a dangerous ambiance.

"Yes, but you shall have to tell me if rape is horrible… I'm afraid I haven't been ravished lately," he purred, advancing on her and backing her into the tree, his claws expertly slicing her obi, " I promise it won't hurt, much."

Asako screamed. Then kicked, then she started to run, her kimono was flapping wildly, exposing her undergarments to the night. But this was not the problem. She had underestimated him.

Tai was on her in a matter of seconds, tearing her kimono off as she struggled. He rolled on top of her, his kimono lost long before. Asako spit is his eyes. He smacked her, careful not to leave a visible mark. During his procedure she had bit him. Tai slashed her stomach with his claws, and then smacked her again. But he overestimated his strength and sent her sprawling from her position on her knees. Asako didn't get up.

_Fuck. Now she's going to have to disappear. Oh well, my gain._ He picked up her body and sped off down the path, away from the village. This young girl would not be returning home.

* * *

Ahhh! Don't hurt me ok? And for anyone who guessed he _just might_ be a bit evil…I guess you were right. Sayonara until next time.

Taka.


	17. Chapter 17

And we're back to stories with Taka! Our host, Taka has… left the building apparently… but now she's back! ………… Ooooohhhhhkkkkaaaaayyyy I'm here… the plot thickens!

Enjoy the Latest Instalment!

* * *

Chapter 17 – One by One

* * *

Pandemonium. She was missing. Rin was frantic; her daughter was nowhere to be found. No one had even seen her leave.

Sesshomaru was silent, but rage emitted from every pore on his body. Asako had been missing for two days. They had assumed that she had gone to escape the loud partying, but when she did not return forty-eight hours later, the search began.

Hysterically, Rin questioned every human, hanyou and demon. No one had seen her. Everyone had an alibi. Suspicion had immediately fallen on Taishita, the son of Kikyou and Naraku, but several witnesses say they saw the stranger in the bathhouse during most of the festival. They could not pin him.

* * *

The younger people, however, had a different perspective. It was called thinking about it.

"It's not like Asako to run off, at least not without leaving a note," her older brother, Kadaii murmured.

"Are you sure she didn't have an argument with anyone? No trouble with your mum or dad?" Hiroka asked.

"Positive."

"Maybe the worst happened," Taishita whispered, appearing as if he was almost dreading if it were true.

A small voice cut into the discussion, "M-maybe she wanted to go on an adventure!" Kameko had crept quietly to the 'big kids' circle and had been listening about the disappearance of Asako.

"If sure she did honey, we're just trying to find out why," Maki said to the six-year old girl, picking her up and setting her on her lap, "I'm sure that's exactly what happened."

The conversation ended there.

* * *

"You can't just go around alone these day!" Kagome screamed at her daughter.

"I wasn't alone! Taro was with me!" Hiroka retorted, her voice also raised.

"Like _that_ is any better protection!" Inuyasha cut it, firmly on his wife's side, "Look what happed with Asako! Do you really think she ran away?"

"Are you suggesting that he's responsible for that?" Hiroka shrieked, outraged.

"Well, I guess, No. No, I'm not, but is he really going to be able to protect you? He _is_ Kouga's son you know." Inuyasha stated, intent on closing the argument.

"I hate you! You have no idea! Get away from me!" Hiroka cried, tears brimming, and she ran out the door, into the night.

"Hiroka! Come back here!" her mother began to take off after her but Inuyasha held her back.

"Let her cool down," he said, "You won't catch her. We'll know if anything happens."

_Will we? _Kagome turned, burying her face in Inuyasha's haori. _Will we know?_

* * *

She stopped running, leaning against the tree to catch her breath.

_At least they'll worry, serves them right!_ Hiroka thought.

The moon was high, it shone down the path she had taken, the first one she had seen in her need to escape her parents. The dirt was tousled in a few places, but other than that it showed no sign that someone had been down it in the last day.

_Maybe I can sneak back, get a bow and a quiver, tell Maki and Taka I'm leaving. I'll go hunting for a few days. Let mama and dad sweat it out._ Hiroka formed her plan, _Taro. I'll have to tell him. Maybe he'll even come with me._

As the hanyou-girl moved from against the tree, she felt a quick sharp pain on her scalp. Turning quickly she saw it was only a few pieces of hair that had gotten caught on the bark. But that wasn't all. Along with her long dark ones, there was a single strand of long, silver hair entwined in the tree's bark. Looking down, Hiroka noticed a piece of cloth caught in the underbrush by the tree's roots. It was orange silk. Kimono silk.

_Asako!_

Hiroka began to run back from where she had come.

* * *

Okay It's just a short one... I just loved the scene with little Kameko. Maybe she _did_ go on an adventure! You never know right?

REVIEW PLEASE! If you do I might update another chapter or two!

Taka.


End file.
